


Dream Your Sweet Baby Dreams

by love_killed_the_superstar



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Gen, Pregnancy, also baby steven has absolutely no shame, basically leading up to steven being born but pearl is also his mom, bisexual rose quartz, garnet and amethyst definitely ARE NOT DATING despite ruby and sapphire crossing their fingers, greg is their sperm donor which ofc is what happened because CLICHES, since after all amethyst is banging vidalia, so of course they won't get together wink wink nudge nudge, the entire situation is a fucking abc family drama, trans ruby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_killed_the_superstar/pseuds/love_killed_the_superstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want a baby.”<br/>The statement came unexpected, and Pearl choked, champagne spurting out of her nose in a fashion that was in no way dignified.</p>
<p>(Rose and Pearl take their first steps into parenthood together. Greg is more the side show. Just the sperm donor. Pearl wants to leave it at that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Have A Baby

**Author's Note:**

> so I've been talking about this au on tumblr for a while and I didn't expect anything to come out of it, but here we are. I was at the beach with hardly any internet for two weeks so I ended up writing like four chapters. They're shorter than my usual stuff which feels a bit new for me, but since they're meant to just be short anecdotes rather than a soap opera type story I think it works. Even though this chapter doesn't really have any preg stuff in it lmao

“I want a baby.”

The statement came unexpected, and Pearl choked, champagne spurting out of her nose in a fashion that was in no way dignified. She began to cough, and Rose hastily reached out of her pocket for the pale pink handkerchief she always carried, dabbing at Pearl's face with a tinkling laugh.

“My Pearl, are you all right? I knew it was a little out of the blue, but...”

“F-Fine,” Pearl managed, screwing up her eyes and pinching the end of her nose. The champagne stung, and she took a few deep breaths. “That really _was_ out of the blue, Rose.”

Around them, employees continued to party, oblivious to the scene Pearl had just made. Crystal Gem Publishing always made an effort to throw good parties at the new year, and this year was no exception; employees and clients alike were invited, some even flying in from Keystone to become a part of the atmosphere.

The ambience of the party had just felt _right_ to Rose; after all, it was here that she had proposed to Pearl six years ago, and that had gone well, so it made sense to bring _this_ question to light around the same time. Turns out that the subtle hints she had been dropping for the past six months had flown right over Pearl's head.

“Sorry, Pearl,” Rose said with a laugh. “I didn't mean to make you spit up like that. It just felt like the right time to say it outright.”

“I suddenly understand why you've been pointing out cute babies more,” Pearl replied, the pieces beginning to fall into place. “And why you've been buying all those vitamins lately.”

“Pearl, I've been thinking about this for months. We've reached good, financially stable positions in the company, we're so in love... I just think it's the right time.” She smiled hesitantly. “So... what do you say?”

“What do I – R-Rose,” stammered Pearl, draining the rest of her glass to distract herself. She began to fiddle with the glass in her hands. “Y-You just came out of nowhere with it. I don't, I don't know _what_ to say!”

“Well, how do you feel about it?” Rose asked with a slight frown. “Have you ever thought about it before?”

“Well, certainly, it's crossed my mind... but I'm too cynical and impatient to be a mother, Rose! I mean, look at me! I'm a mess!” She waved her arms around for emphasis.

Rose grinned.

“You look very cute to me, Pearl.”

“Regardless,” Pearl said, blush crossing her face, “I don't know if I'm cut out for parenting, Rose – I'm a lesbian, for gods sake, I didn't ever think I'd be at a point in my life where kids were an option.” Her voice softened. “I knew you were good with kids. I just didn't think you wanted any of your own.”

“...Somehow, I thought you'd agree to it right away.” Rose tried her best not to sound disappointed. “I know that was silly of me. My whole life I've known that I wanted to be a mother. I told you that when we agreed to get married.”

“I know that,” Pearl said quickly. “But you hardly mentioned it again after that... it's been six years, I just thought you'd forgotten or changed your mind.”

“Never,” said Rose softly. She took Pearl's arm. “We should go get some fresh air.”

They slipped out onto the balcony and immediately bumped into Garnet, who was nursing a sore on her neck. Pearl gasped.

“Garnet! What happened?!”

“Just some harmless new years eve hickey,” Garnet said with a shrug. “Amethyst's doing.”

“Amethyst gave you a hickey and you call that harmless?” Rose said with a grin. “Something going on between you two?”

“I wouldn't say that,” Garnet said, returning Rose's smile. “Beer's gone to her head, I think. She slobbered down my neck afterwards. I'm on my way to get a napkin right now, actually...”

“W-Well, we won't stand in your way,” stammered Pearl, blushing to the roots of her hair. Garnet nodded towards them and ducked to fit under the door frame, her platform shoes making her even taller than Rose (who had opted to wear flats, since her and Pearl were likely to take a drunken stroll across the beach later on anyway). Rose's hand slipped down to grasp Pearl's, and they stood overlooking Beach City, lit up aglow with new years fireworks and twinkling house lights.

“I guess I just thought, since you're bisexual... if you wanted to be a mother, you would marry a man,” murmured Pearl. She ducked her head. “I'm sorry if that sounds cruel. I just... really thought it was that simple. That if you were marrying me, you didn't want to have kids deep down.”

“Marrying the girl I love doesn't make it impossible for me to want children, Pearl,” Rose said with a smile. She brought Pearl closer, so she was resting against Rose's chest. “In fact, nothing would make me happier than to have a child call _both_ of us their mother. I want to have a child with you, Pearl.”

Pearl sighed.

“...It'll be hard finding somebody who will set this up for us.”

“Not at all. Delmarva's pretty laid back about this stuff, Pearl. We can get the procedure set up in no time.”

“Then there's thinking about whether we want to adopt, or...”

“Adopting would be nice,” Rose said softly. “But I want to be pregnant. I want our baby to be ours to hold the moment it is born. I want to bond with them before they are born into the world.”

Pearl looked up at her, quirking an eyebrow in confusion. “You want to carry the baby yourself?”

“I think it's magical,” said Rose, starry-eyed. “It would be a whole new world for us, Pearl. And I'd get so _huge_ – I just think it'd be amazing.”

“If you want to, Rose... I don't think it could biologically be ours, though. I don't know if medical science has advanced far enough.”

“DNA doesn't matter,” Rose said with a laugh. “Love isn't defined by what makes us up, but what we choose to do with what we're given. I mean, we fell in love, right? We're polar opposites, but we made it work. I think even if our baby isn't biologically tied to us we'll love it anyway. You just need a little more faith.”

Pearl gazed at Rose, face flushed with cold. She nodded.

“I don't know how good I'll be at the whole parenting thing... but I'll do it if you want it.”

Rose squealed and picked Pearl up, holding her high.

“Pearl, thank you, thank you! I'm so excited! It'll be so wonderful!”

She smoothed Rose's stray bangs down, laughing along with her. She leaned down and kissed Rose on the tip of her nose, giggling as Rose returned the favour.

“If it'll make you happy, it'll make me happy,” Pearl smiled. “I know it.”

 


	2. An Evening of Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her brain was a pool of muddled thoughts, flitting between 'how do I make this situation okay?' and 'I imagine the tea is starting to get cold by now'. Tactless, insignificant little thoughts.
> 
> (Rose wasn't happy. She was crying.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some heavy stuff this chapter, sorry to put you folks through that so early on in the fic. But I'd much rather focus on the highs than the lows (though there will obviously be some lows), so this chapter is rather short. This is also due to the fact that I don't have any experience with the themes mentioned in this chapter aside from internet research, so I didn't want it to get too personal in case my lack of knowledge on the subject offended any of my readers.  
> (That said, I'm glad people are enjoying this fic so far - it'll only get happier from here, I promise!!)

Rose wasn't happy. She was crying.

The doctor had advised her against getting pregnant. She had called it life threatening.

So now Rose was broken-hearted and wailing, and Pearl had no idea how to make it better, so she had made tea, which seemed really stupid now that she actually laid the cups down on the coffee table because really, if Rose couldn't even bring herself to communicate with her how did Pearl expect her to calm down enough to drink tea? Stupid, stupid...

Silently berating herself, she sat down on the couch. Rose had missed it when her legs had given up, slumping with her back against it instead, head buried in her hands. She couldn't bear to see her love so upset. Pearl idly played with her cotton-candy shaded curls, wondering how best to console her.

“Did you realise?” she murmured, so quietly she hoped Rose wouldn't hear beneath her tears. “I mean, did you consider that you...”

“N-N-No,” choked out Rose. Her hands were soaked through, the sleeves on her soft white night shirt sodden and sticking to her wrists. When she turned to look at Pearl, her eyes were sore and puffy, her cheeks flushed and stained with tears. “I mean, I knew, obviously – how could I not know? But I didn't think it would affect me this far in the future, I thought it would just wear off over time.”

The chances of Rose developing a third ectopic pregnancy wasn't a factor that would miraculously wear off. Doctor Mahaeswaran had been clear about that.

“Why didn't you ever tell me this had happened to you twice before?” Pearl asked softly, pressing a kiss to Rose's forehead. Rose buried her head in Pearl's skinny knees.

“It was so long ago. The first one wasn't even that bad, you know? They just cut it out and told me my tubes would be fine.” She sniffed. “Anyway, having sex outside of marriage? I was already on thin ice with my parents for being bisexual, but of course when I got pregnant and it was ectopic they found out because the hospital told them, and... that's why they moved me to that awful all-girls school for senior year. They hated me, I hated myself. I didn't exactly want to tell you about that.”

“Rose, I'm so sorry,” Pearl cried, stroking her hair, feeling guiltier by the second. “I'm sorry, I – I shouldn't have asked, you don't have to-”

“I might as well,” Rose mumbled. “The second time was in our last year of college. It was while you were doing the semester abroad, it shouldn't have happened... that time was worse. I didn't realise until it was further developed, they ended up taking leftie tube out.”

“Oh, Rose,” sighed Pearl. “Why didn't you tell me any of these things at the time?”

“I don't like people worrying about me, least of all you. I was worried if I told you about it you'd fly home early. And by the time you came back... it just didn't feel like it mattered anymore.”

“Of course it mattered,” Pearl said, only slightly exasperated. Rose shifted her head and Pearl pulled her up beneath her arms and onto the couch to lie with her. She bundled herself into Rose's arms and held onto her tightly, feeling the way Rose's body shuddered as she tried to hold her tears in. “Rose, I hate the thought of you carrying these secrets alone. Please don't keep things like this from me...”

“I didn't think they were important. I read online, you only need one tube, you know? So I thought...” She screwed up her face. “Not that it matters anymore. That time in college was probably the worst experience of my life. I wish I could have avoided it altogether. If having another baby led to that a third time – well, appearances can be deceiving. I'm not as strong as I try to be.” She gave a bitter laugh that sounded far more like the beginnings of more tears.

“Don't you say that. You're brave, Rose, so brave,” Pearl said, furious at the thought. “You kept these things a secret from me because – because you didn't want me to _worry_. You were in so much pain and you kept going with a smile for my sake. That's bravery. You're strong. But you don't have to be anymore.”

She kissed Rose's cheeks, tasting the salt of her tears, and pulled her even closer. “Doctor Mahaeswaran said it could endanger your _life_ if you were to have another ectopic pregnancy. It's not about being strong anymore, it's about valuing your life. That doesn't make you weak, Rose.”

Her brain was a pool of muddled thoughts, flitting between _how do I make this situation okay?_ and _I imagine the tea is starting to get cold by now._ Tactless, insignificant little thoughts.

“Please don't blame yourself for this. You can't help how your body works,” Pearl said desperately. “Look, you don't – you don't have to feel this way, it doesn't mean we can't have a baby. There's a-adoption, surrogacy – I mean, _I_ could even carry the baby-”

Rose squeezed her hand tighter.

“Would you, Pearl?” she whispered, tear-filled eyes also filled with wonder, as though she hadn't quite heard correctly. Pearl hesitated, weighing out the pros and cons of what she was about to commit to. But Rose's sadness, her self-loathing, was something Pearl had to put a stop to, no matter the cost.

“If it would fix this terrible day,” she agreed, nodding slowly. Rose kissed her, still tasting of salt, and Pearl gripped her tightly, no longer caring if the tea would be tipped down the sink when they finally untangled themselves.

They clung to each other, knowing it wasn't okay yet, but that one day it would be.

“...I don't mean to pull a Ross here, but that year in college we were not broken up,” Pearl said, eyeing Rose with raised eyebrows. “We were just taking a break.”

“Oh, is that right?”

For the first time that night, Rose cracked a smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this will be the last bit of rosepearl angst for a while because rosepearl angst is so overdone
> 
> also high school / college / flashbacks and backstory in general will most likely be slipped into conversation or quick observation in the story, and I don't really plan on delving into backstories or flashbacks for an entire chapter. I mean, maybe I will do at some point, but for now it's just going to be interlaced in dialogue, since this fic is very dialogue-heavy. I'm trying to build the world through the characters, rather than the other way around.


	3. Before Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That's-” Amethyst was cut off by another cough, before her breathing steadied, “disgusting.”  
> “First of all, please do not keep shouting like that, we're in a public place,” she chided, pointing to The Big Donut's logo in the window, “and second of all, it's not disgusting, it's necessary.”
> 
> (Pearl and Amethyst take a trip to TMI city on a lunch break. Neither are too happy about the process of Day 3 Testing.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do my research with this fic, but since I'm 17 and have never been pregnant, let alone via IVF, I can't promise everything I write will be medically accurate. If you haven't heard of Day 3 testing, it can be further read up on here: http://www.shadygrovefertility.com/newsletter/what-day-3-testing  
> So, a shorter chapter this time! I mainly wanted to write the Pearl-Amethyst dynamic, so I tried to keep it as a funny if pointless conversation they could be having during a lunch break or something. I have another Pearl-Amethyst chapter coming up soon, one of the first I wrote, and I love how they interact so I want to write lots of chapters between them soon. Also I haven't decided if gamethyst will be endgame yet, or if it'll stay pleasantly platonic. Either works for me, but I guess time will tell?  
> ALSO, this chapter gets a little... idk, tmi is probably the best word. Might squick you out a little if you aren't comfortable with periods and talking about them. It's mainly Amethyst being frank tbh

Amethyst nearly spat out her coffee.

“What?! They take samples of your period?!”

“Amethyst, quieten down!” Pearl hissed, face blooming red. Amethyst was still coughing and hacking away as the cashier threw them a dirty glance. Pearl sank lower into her chair, grateful that the establishment was for the most part empty. She adjusted her shirt collar self-consciously.

“That's-” Amethyst was cut off by another cough, before her breathing steadied, “disgusting.”

“First of all, please do not keep shouting like that, we're in a public place,” she chided, pointing to The Big Donut's logo in the window, “and second of all, it's not disgusting, it's _necessary_.”

“Still gross.”

“I told you you wouldn't like it,” Pearl said with a shrug, a hint of smugness in her tone.

“Well yeah, that's cause I thought you were calling bluff because it was boring and technical, not a fucking trip to TMI city,” Amethyst spluttered, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “Man, I am never having lesbian babies with anyone. Sorry, P, but that's just a tad too invasive for me. Like, all I'm gonna say is that there's nothing right about draining your lady waters into a fucking test tube and them somehow growing a baby outta that, like, there's gotta be a simpler way to do it, right? Like a lesbo-preggo fairy or something that floats into your room in the night and zaps you pregnant.”

“I'm not all too thrilled by the idea either,” Pearl muttered, folding her arms. “And of course there are other options, but Rose figures this way makes it easier for both of us to feel a part of the parenting process. Also, sadly there's no 'lesbo-preggo' fairy, so we have to do things the real way.” She exhaled. “I really don't want to have to collect some of my... blood in a test tube or whatever. Plus on the third day they'll do an ultrasound of all my reproductive parts. I don't know if I want Rose to come along. If my bits and pieces aren't functional either, she'll be adamant on carrying the baby, whether or not it's at the cost of her own life. I don't want to put her through that.”

She sighed and continued to stir her tea distractedly, an air of melancholy surrounding her. Outside the warm confines of the donut shop, the late February rain was starting to come down again, creating an utterly downcast atmosphere to boot. Amethyst groaned.

“What, so you're asking me to come along?”

“Well, no,” said Pearl with a blush. “I'm debating whether or not to ask Garnet. I know she would be calm enough for the both of us. But I wouldn't ask you to come along if the thought of the procedures disgusted you.”

“Aw, Pearl, I was just kidding around,” Amethyst whined. She paused, drumming her fingers on the table. “Well, actually, I wasn't kidding about the entire thing sounding disgusting as fuck, but I'd still come with you so long as I could wait outside. I mean, I don't wanna have to sit inside and watch them fuck around with your lady bits or whatever. But I'd be cool dropping you off and reading a magazine in the waiting room, or whatever.”

“Thanks for the sentiment,” Pearl said, cracking a smile. “But sadly, the day three testing should be next Friday, if I come on as normal. Aren't you working then?”

Amethyst lifted her cup to her lips, with a slight frown. “Oh, Friday? Then yeah, I am. Dunno about G though, you should ask her.”

“You don't know? But I thought the two of you were getting on so well?” teased Pearl, cocking an eyebrow. Amethyst almost choked on her coffee.

“Hah, you wish! Me and G are still cruising down the yellow brick road of platonic love, Pearly, no matter how hard you try to push us together. That hickey at new years was nothing.”

“But you two looked so cute when you went to prom together,” Pearl recalled with a grin. The memories were so vivid she could still taste the slightly bitter punch, hear the thrum of a heavy beat and feet on the floor. “The two of you in matching tuxes, with matching corsages...”

“No cuter than you and Rose in the exact same shoes,” pointed out Amethyst with a barking laugh. “And shit, your dresses were similar enough. Our little mix n match fiasco wasn't any more of a trainwreck than yours.”

“Oh, hush,” muttered Pearl, though she was still smiling. Her smile grew thinner as she stared out of the window at the lazy pattering of rain on the sidewalk, and the dim crashing of churning tides in the distance. “High school seems so far away... in fact, it feels like the whole of senior year was spent worrying after Rose. I'm actually glad we decided not to do senior prom, in the end. It wouldn't have been right without her.”

“Right? Well, all in all I'm glad your fairytale high school romance worked out for the best in the end, P, but most of us aren't that lucky,” Amethyst pointed out. “And whether you like it or not, me and Garnet aren't just going to hook up because nobody else in our inner circle is available.”

“Fair enough,” Pearl said with a shrug.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't delve into many of the technical medical procedures (aside check-ups, ultrasounds and labour ofc) because I don't have any experience with them, and mainly want to focus on the characters and how they interact with their friends and family (and the baby, of course). Not sure what's in store for next time, but for now, leave a comment if you liked it? c: Give me ideas for future scenes and plots? I'm mostly making up this story as I go along, so any input will be welcomed graciously. <3


	4. A Lesbian Love Child's Intuition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “First of all, do you know or not?” Amethyst asked impatiently, folding and unfolding her arms. “I can't tell you if you don't already know, because I don't like gossiping about our inner circle any more than you do.”  
> “I don't like gossiping period,” Garnet deadpanned, and Amethyst groaned.  
> “Please don't use that word. Not today. Not after the conversation we just had.”
> 
> (As it would turn out, Garnet gives some pretty solid advice.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast update because I churned out this small segment within less than an hour. And then spent an hour rewriting it again. Garnet and Amethyst don't have all that many lone interactions in the show but I think I have them down. Also this is the first chapter not really focusing on either of our moms-to-be, although Pearl does appear towards the end and both are mentioned in passing.  
> I already have the next chapter done (containing a bit more angst, sorry for making empty promises) so that'll be going up tomorrow night probably. And then after that... I have a couple more completed.  
> Also, just for the record all the knowledge I have on publishing companies is taken from watching Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi a couple of years ago, but since I'm just a kid who still hasn't found a part time job in retail, this seemed the safest workplace to write since SIH gives a basic understanding of how publishing companies work. It's all fabricated, pretty much. I'm sorry. After a while Pearl will be on maternity leave anyway, so only a few chapters will actively involve work.

“Hey, Garnet, you know about what Rose and Pearl have been prepping for, right?”

Garnet looked up to meet Amethyst's gaze with a quizzical expression. She had returned from lunch with Pearl with a vaguely disgusted look on her face, and it hadn't taken long for her to break the ice with Garnet over a six pack of donuts. Garnet was currently reading over a manuscript sent to her via fax, trying not to get rainbow sprinkles on the paper, but had stopped reading at that.

“What brought this on?” she asked eventually, taking another bite.

“First of all, do you know or not?” Amethyst asked impatiently, folding and unfolding her arms. “I can't tell you if you don't already know, because I don't like gossiping about our inner circle any more than you do.”

“I don't like gossiping _period_ ,” Garnet deadpanned, and Amethyst groaned.

“Please don't use that word. Not today. Not after the conversation we just had.”

“If you were referring to their plans to conceive, then yes, I do know about it. Rose has talked to me a few times about it, and Moms won't stop bugging me about it. They want the gossip even more than you do.”

“Well if you know, do you think it's going to work out? You actually have knowledge about this kinda stuff. You know, since you _are_ a lesbian love child and all.”

“The circumstances of my birth were very different to Rose and Pearl's child, you know that,” Garnet responded, raising her eyebrows. “Ruby hadn't even come out to Sapphire when I was born. She waited until I was nearly two. What can I say, it was the mid-seventies.”

“Well, even if they weren't both aware that they were lesbian moms when you were born, it's still kinda the same thing,” Amethyst pointed out. “But I guess you're right, if they didn't even use IVF.”

“I don't think IVF was invented when I was conceived,” Garnet said with a shrug. “But if you're asking for my opinion, I think it's going to be fine. Rose has mothered us all for years, and even if Pearl might not look it on the outside, you know how sweet she can be deep down. I think she'll be a fantastic mother if she embraces it with the same attitude as Rose.”

“I just don't think IVF is real,” Amethyst said seriously, shaking her head and reaching for a chocolate-filled donut. “I think it's a conspiracy for alien experiments, like that episode of X-Files. I mean, do you have any idea what day three testing is?!”

“No, and by the look on your face I don't want to know,” Garnet said with a slight smile. “But I'm sure IVF is very safe, and the events surrounding that episode of X-Files were completely fabricated to scare TV junkies like you.”

A meek voice called her name, and she turned to spot Pearl heading her way, holding some papers to her chest. Amethyst stood, taking another donut with her before leaving the lounge and heading back to her desk to give them some space.

“Garnet, there you are. I – oh, it seems stupid now.” Pearl sighed. “I was going to ask you for a big favour, but Rose was one step ahead of me and made plans for us to go together.”

“Were you going to ask me to take you to the day three testings?” Garnet asked bluntly. Pearl paled.

“H-How did you know that?” she hissed. “Does anyone else know? Did Amethyst tell you?”

“It was just a guess,” Garnet said with a shrug, deciding not to sell Amethyst out on this occasion, “seeing as you and Rose seem to be at that stage in the process right now. Anyway, I'm pretty solidly booked this week, one of my authors is having a book signing so I have to be there for the meet and greet process, and I won't be in town between Thursday and next Tuesday. Sorry.”

“Well, it doesn't matter anyway, since Rose is adamant on coming with me,” muttered Pearl, folding her arms. “You should have seen her face when I offered to ask you to take me instead. She looked heartbroken.”

“She just wants to support you,” Garnet said coolly, also rising to her feet. She offered Pearl a plain glazed donut, which she took without much enthusiasm. “She's your wife after all.”

“I just don't want her to feel hurt if we find out something is wrong with me,” Pearl explained with a miserable expression.

“It'll go fine,” Garnet stated, beginning to walk away. “I promise it will. You and Rose will laugh that you worried over nothing, and all will be well.”

“How can you say that for sure?” Pearl asked, frowning. Garnet shrugged, plastering a grin on her face.

“Call it a fellow lesbian love child's intuition,” she said simply, before heading back to her desk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, another chapter down! And yes, Ruby is trans in this fic <3 Ruby and Sapphire being Garnet's biological parents was meant to be, and since this is set in 2005 (the year Steven is born in if we consider him being approximately 10 in 2015) this makes them old enough to be Garnet's parents without making them too old. They'll be introduced later on, so keep an eye out for them~  
> Also I still haven't figured out if I want gamethyst to be end game yet, anybody's opinions on that??  
> (Sorry next chapter will take a turn for the angsty again. It's only slight.)


	5. McDonalds Isn't The Place Or Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You remember Greg, don't you?”  
> Pearl's jaw dropped.  
> “Greg Universe?! Ex-boyfriend-from-high-school Greg?!”  
> “Um... yes?” Rose sank a little lower in her seat. “He has excellent sperm, to be fair. Really fertile! I should know!”
> 
> (Rose reveals why she had her eye on the sperm donor they picked out. In the middle of McDonalds, of all places.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol fast update  
> Sorry for the incoming angst, it won't be as bad as chapter 2 though I promise  
> In other news ever since writing this chapter I've been craving a mackeys so bad you dont understand

“Well, that didn't go so bad after all!” Rose cheered, steering in the direction of McDonalds. “My eggs are good to go, and you're going to get them implanted soon... it's all working out!”

“Hey, we're supposed to be eating healthily,” pointed out Pearl, though she was smiling. “McDonalds isn't exactly the definition of healthy last time I checked.”

“This is a celebration, Pearl!” Rose exclaimed, sighing dramatically. “Besides, they got my eggs already, so I'm allowed to pig out, at least. Let me just have this one Mackey D's, I'll love you forever...”

“You want me to have your baby, clearly you already love me forever,” Pearl remarked, shaking her head in resign. “All right, fine, but once I'm pregnant and huge and begging for McDonalds at three in the morning I don't expect any complaints whatsoever.”

“That's not fair, the nearest 24-hour McDonalds is all the way over in Ocean Town,” Rose whined. “I hate it there. The McDonalds there smells like pee.”

“Tough, if you order it's a done deal,” Pearl said, raising her eyebrows. Rose grumbled and trudged over to order.

“Fine, but you're only allowed like two McDonalds in your entire pregnancy, otherwise our baby is going to come out sweating fry fat.”

Pearl shuddered and took a seat at a booth near the window. Rose followed her soon after, holding her meal triumphantly.

“You should have ordered something too, you have to build yourself up strong.”

“I'll live until we get home,” Pearl said with a shrug, dipping into Rose's paper bag and plucking a fry from the box, which had conveniently turned on its side, spilling warm fries out onto the bottom. “I'll actually eat something healthy if I cook it myself.”

“Joke around all you want, Pearl, but now my hard work is done and I am allowed to splash out just this once,” Rose said with a shrug. “I'm just glad all they have to do now is the meshing and then stick the needle in you. It's great that we get help through this but I can't wait until we can do things on our own like normal first time parents, you know what I mean?”

Pearl hummed in agreement. It had been hard ploughing through numerous fertility tests, with Rose having to test for fertile eggs while Pearl had to prepare to carry one through the IVF procedure, but they were almost at an end (Rose's part was, as of today, finally done and dusted) and Pearl couldn't be more relieved. The entire process had taken almost three months, and she was anxious to get pregnant already before she could back out of it for fear of all the number of things that could go wrong once they were already gestating in her.

“Hey,” murmured Rose, and Pearl felt their hands clasp together. Rose still held her burger in her free hand, and swallowed before speaking. “You're still on board with this, right? You seem so quiet lately... if you want to stop, it's okay to. You know that, don't you?”

“I do,” Pearl confirmed, leaning over to peck Rose on the lips before diving into the bag for another handful of fries. “I'm still on board if you are.”

Visibly relaxing, Rose took another bite, cheeks a little flushed, and nodded.

Pearl changed the topic.

“So about the sperm donor we picked out... you mentioned you knew him?”

“Oh, yeah, he's a great guy,” Rose promised between bites. “He went to high school with us. He owns a car wash in town.”

“Will that... be okay?” Pearl asked, a little uncomfortably. “I mean, it won't be awkward in five years to take our car out and have our child look at him and him realise they have the same nose or-”

“Oh, no, don't worry about that,” Rose said quickly. “Sure, we say hi to each other sometimes, but I really don't think it'll be a problem. Anyway, he made his choice to make himself an open donor, so...”

“That doesn't mean he'll be comfortable with that! And _what_ , were you, um, planning on confronting him about it?! Will they tell him or were you planning to?”

“Well, it's probably for the best,” Rose said, grinning a little uneasily. “You remember Greg, don't you?”

Pearl's jaw dropped.

“Greg Universe?! Ex-boyfriend-from-high-school Greg?!”

“Um... yes?” Rose sank a little lower in her seat. “He has excellent sperm, to be fair. Really fertile! I should know!”

“Yes, because oh my god, he was the one who got you pregnant before senior year, wasn't he?” Pearl buried her head in her hands. “You remember the fact that his sperm resulted in one of your fallopian tubes being removed, don't you?”

“Hey, no, that was the second time it happened, we've been through this before,” Rose argued. “And it wasn't his fault, it was mine. Me and my weird messed up body.”

“Oh my god.” Pearl was rubbing circles in her temple. “Oh my god, Rose! When you said you knew him I thought you meant maybe he was someone who works in one of the other department, or something! Not an ex-boyfriend!”

“I don't know, don't you think it'd be even more awkward if we worked with him?” Rose pointed out in an attempt to lighten the mood. Seeing Pearl wasn't in the mood for jokes, she dropped the act.

“Really, I didn't pick him out to cause any trouble,” Rose said pleadingly, putting down her burger and reaching over to take Pearl's hands in her own. “I mean that! I'm not interested in Greg, I haven't been in a long time!” She took a shaky breath, her voice wavering. “I just thought... I don't know... I thought maybe this baby would have a better chance than the last one he fathered. I didn't mean to cause trouble for you, Pearl. It was silly of me, I know, but...”

Pearl frowned, and when she spoke it was with less ferocity. “Do you still think about them, Rose? Do you blame yourself?”

“All the time,” muttered Rose, eyes downcast. “Even when I was in no way ready to be a mother, it was so terrible to lose them both. They were inside me... they were supposed to be protected by me, you know? But they died. My own body killed them.”

Pearl, lost for words, pulled Rose into an awkward hug, divided by the table digging into their abdomens. When she released her she took a deep breath.

“I suppose we'll have to give this baby a chance then, Rose.” She sighed again. “I guess we'll not give up on this one.”

“Y-You aren't mad anymore?” Rose asked in a small voice. She took a miserable bite of her burger.

“No, I don't think I can be even if I want to.” Pearl shrugged. “It's a little late now anyway, don't you think? They've probably already fertilised the egg by now. We can't go back.”

“I didn't mean to deceive you,” Rose said softly, unable to meet Pearl's eyes. “I'm really sorry if it seemed that way. I just saw his name and I thought...”

“I know you did,” muttered Pearl, gazing out of the window at the bustling crowd. “I know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Rose's actions may have been a little shady... then again, we know that, as selfless as Rose is, there are times when she can be insensitive (eg. We Need To Talk), so I think even if her intentions are entirely pure this is something she would do  
> It's cool though, for real. At the end of the day Rose and Pearl will still be the parents, regardless of whether or not Greg will be involved.  
> I MIGHT have a new chapter up tomorrow as well, possibly. Leave a comment maybe, it'd make my day~


	6. Car Phone Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “For goodness sake.” Garnet fought the urge to rub her temples in exasperation. “Mother. For the last time, I am not dating Amethyst, so please stop asking. And Rose and Pearl aren't picking up because they're at some appointment or something. Please stop using your own daughter as a means to receive gossip, it's immoral.”  
> “I wouldn't call it gossiping,” Sapphire said, mock-hurt tingeing her voice. “I'm only trying to be a part of your lives. Most parents give up by my age.”  
> In the background Garnet could hear Ruby's muffled, “Are they getting pregnant today?!” and groaned.
> 
> (Garnet just wants to relax on her car journey home. But apparently that's too much to ask.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... has actually very little relevance to the main couple itself, but I wanted to write more Garnet, more pushy overbearing rusa and some more gamethyst (or lack of, according to Garnet). Sorry for a crummy update, but next chapter has already been written out for quite some time, so I'll put it up tomorrow or the day after, since it's a pearl/amethyst chapter in time for the pearlmethystbomb.  
> In other news, I love writing Ruby and Sapphire as Garnet's overly loving if not pushy parents. Even though this conversation doesn't capture them as having a particularly close bond, Garnet and her parents love each other very much and have a good family relationship, I promise.

As the working day was coming to a close, Garnet pulled on her winter coat and headed out of the office building, careful to take the elevator that wasn't constantly on the fritz, and climbed into her car. Amethyst had been riding with her for the past week while her car was having repairs made, so this was the first afternoon she was travelling alone.

Garnet was a fairly isolated person; sure, she had her inner circle consisting of Amethyst, Rose and Pearl, but aside from that she liked time to herself, and though she had her own space now that she was no longer flatmates with Amethyst, driving alone was an important part of her unwinding process. Juggling phone calls with authors all day was taxing on her, so she was looking forward to putting in a Tracy Chapman CD and loosening up.

Unfortunately for her, she'd only pulled out of the parking lot when she received a call on her car phone. With a groan, she stopped her CD drive and answered.

“Hello?”

“Nice to hear from you too, Garnet,” came the smooth voice of Sapphire, an undertone of amusement present. “Is this a bad time?”

“No, Mother, not a bad time at all,” Garnet said through clenched teeth. She gripped the steering wheel. “In fact, I'm just on my way home now.”

“Oh, how convenient. Would you mind dropping by Rose and Pearl's place? We're trying to arrange a family dinner but they aren't picking up. We already got a hold of Amethyst, she's declining this time, said something about a date. It wouldn't happen to be you, would it?”

“For goodness sake.” Garnet fought the urge to rub her temples in exasperation. “ _Mother._ For the last time, I am not dating Amethyst, so please stop asking. And Rose and Pearl aren't picking up because they're at some appointment or something. Please stop using your own daughter as a means to receive gossip, it's immoral.”

“I wouldn't call it gossiping,” Sapphire said, mock-hurt tingeing her voice. “I'm only trying to be a part of your lives. Most parents give up by my age.”

In the background Garnet could hear Ruby's muffled, “Are they getting pregnant today?!” and groaned.

“Why don't you just call them yourselves instead of sneaking around? They're not exactly going to turn you away.”

Sapphire sighed at that. “Maybe because then I wouldn't get the opportunity to talk to my wonderful daughter.”

“Don't you think there are bigger problems if the only reason you're calling me is to amble after information on my friends' social lives?” Garnet pointed out, stopping as she approached a red light.

“How cold. So are you coming to dinner this weekend, since you aren't taking sweet old Amethyst out?”

“Of course, Mother.” Garnet exhaled. “If you don't have anything else on your agenda, I'm going to hang up. I'll tell Rose or Pearl to call you if you really want the gossip.”

“Oh, don't fuss with that, if we have them over for dinner they can give us the juicy details themselves,” Sapphire said dismissively, and Garnet rolled her eyes. “Tell Amethyst good luck with her date. That girl deserves somebody special.”

“I know, I know,” Garnet agreed tiredly, having heard the line so many times before. She knew her mothers would never truly give up hope, but Garnet had gently shut them down enough times already, and she was exhausted from it. “I'll see you Saturday.”

“Bye, baby,” Sapphire's voice rang out cheerfully, and she could hear the beginnings of Ruby's faint farewell before the call cut off mid-sentence. Oh well, it was the sentiment that counted.

She slotted in a CD and breathed deeply as Cars began to play. However, the familiar ringing occurred before the first verse began, and Garnet paused it reluctantly, groaning again before answering.

“Yo, G, did you know your moms called me up earlier and got all excited because I told them I was going on a date on Saturday?” Amethyst's voice chortled. “I didn't have the heart to tell them it's with Vidalia and not you, I mean, they just sounded so overjoyed, you know? Bless their hearts.”

“So you're the one allowing Sapphire's imagination to get out of hand. I should have known.” Garnet sighed. “So, Vidalia? She's one of the graphic designers, right? How did that happen?”

“Well, we live a few apartments down from each other, so I'm always watching her son when she runs out for groceries, and we just got talking – you know, we dated here and there back in high school, it's not exactly like this is a shocking development-”

Garnet half tuned out as Amethyst's warm tones continued, wondering how the appointment was going. If Pearl was pregnant yet. The thought was just so weird still, it was hard to process what that even meant.

“-so I'm taking her out to that pizza place in Beach City, nothing fancy, I mean this is _Vidalia_ , she once ate a hot dog out of a-”

Yes, her mothers had drilled curiosity into her head now. She'd have to ask at work tomorrow how the procedure went.

“-and you know how it is, a Vidalia-and-Amethyst party don't end til the sun comes up, _if you know what I mean~_ ”

“Amethyst. I'm happy for you.” Garnet pulled up outside her apartment building, regretting being unable to unwind to music at any point in her drive. She'd just have to take an extra long bubble bath tonight, no big deal.

“Aw, well, thanks, G,” Amethyst spluttered, sounding overly pleased. “That's sweet of you. Your moms didn't put you up to telling me that, did they?”

“Partially,” Garnet admitted with a grin. Oh well. Hearing Amethyst this happy was worth it, she supposed. “Anyway, I have to get out of my car now. Are we having lunch together tomorrow?”

“You know it, G-Squad.” Amethyst giggled and cleared her throat. “Right... later, Garnet.”

“Later,” Garnet echoed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That feeling when you shove in a pointless chapter of phone calls and gamethyst because you can't think of how to write a good embryo-implanting scene without making it too technical and gross lmao


	7. On The Subject of Pregnancy Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How am I meant to know which brand is the most reliable, Rose? They all claim to be the best but how can I tell for sure if it takes weeks for me to find out?”  
> “Do internet research?” suggested Rose, voice bubbling with suppressed laughter. “I don't know, Pearl. Call up Doctor Mahaeswaran if you're so worried – I left her number on the fridge.”  
> “But I can't leave without buying anything! They'll think I'm some high school student who got in trouble – actually, I think they're already thinking that,” Pearl grumbled, glancing over at the cashiers, who were eyeing her curiously. “Oh, god – as if it wasn't bad enough I don't know which brand to buy, they're now coding me heterosexual by default because I'm looking at pregnancy tests. I can't do this. I'm going home.”
> 
> (Pearl runs into Amethyst with a bag of pregnancy tests and overwhelming worry.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is actually one of the first chapters I ever had written up, which explains why it's so long compared to others I've written. I love Pearl and Amethyst's dynamic too much, really. I decided to post it during the pearlmethystbomb on tumblr even if it's platonic in this fic. But yeah, the chapters probably aren't going to be this long normally, but this wasn't quite plot-filled enough to split into two chapters, so here it is in its entirety.

“So how long do I have to wait before I know for sure?” Pearl asked, holding the phone to her ear as she held three different brands side by side for comparison.

“Doctor Mahaeswaran said symptoms won't kick in for approximately two more weeks, dear,” Rose said cheerfully at the other end. “So buy all the pregnancy tests you want, but there won't be much point using them for a while.”

“So I'm just meant to sit here biting my nails?” spluttered Pearl. “How am I meant to know which brand is the most reliable, Rose? They all claim to be the _best_ but how can I tell for sure if it takes weeks for me to find out?”

“Do internet research?” suggested Rose, voice bubbling with suppressed laughter. “I don't know, Pearl. Call up Doctor Mahaeswaran if you're so worried – I left her number on the fridge.”

“But I can't leave without buying anything! They'll think I'm some high school student who got in trouble – actually, I think they're _already_ thinking that,” Pearl grumbled, glancing over at the cashiers, who were eyeing her curiously. “Oh, god – as if it wasn't bad enough I don't know which brand to buy, they're now coding me heterosexual by default because I'm looking at pregnancy tests. I can't do this. I'm going home.”

“We have two more weeks to find the best brand, my Pearl,” Rose reminded her with a giggle. “Don't worry so much about it. It'll be fine. Do you need me to come pick you up? I have a meeting in about half an hour but if I'm quick...”

“No, no, I can't take you away from your work. You still have a presentation to finish planning, right?” Pearl glanced out the store window, spotting Amethyst exiting the Subway across the street with a foot long in a plastic bag. “I can see Amethyst over there, she can probably give me a ride back.”

“If you're sure. Want me to pick up dinner?”

“Please.” As an afterthought, Pearl added, “I love you.”

“I love you too, my Pearl. See you tonight at six.”

Pearl glanced between Amethyst, who had stopped for a quick smoke outside, and the boxes with smiling women and their fake plastic husbands plastered across the covers. Groaning, she picked up four different kinds and paid for them quickly, before shoving them into a bag and heading out the door.

“Amethyst!” she called, crossing the street. Amethyst grinned as she saw her and held out a cigarette before thinking better and retracting her hand.

“Pierogi. How's it going? I was gonna offer you one of these but smoking can't be good for a baby, right?” She wiggled her eyes suggestively. “So _ooo_? D'you feel like you're up the spout yet?”

“Amethyst, I don't smoke _normally,_ ” Pearl said in exasperation, rolling her eyes. She folded her arms over her skinny chest and sighed. “I have no idea if I'm pregnant or not right now. I don't feel any different, besides the impending doom that if I _am_ actually pregnant I have approximately 280 days to get everything ready and I'm probably running behind schedule just waiting to find out if I'm even expecting a baby at all.”

“Slow down there, P. Chill for a moment. The people on TV always say stress is bad for a baby, so they're probably right, even this early on. So relax.” Amethyst took a drag and puffed out a trail of smoke slowly. “Also, if you're so uncertain whether or not you're pregnant, why did I spot you skidding out of that store with a bag of pregnancy tests like a knocked up junior?”

“I'm just planning ahead, that's all,” Pearl muttered. “There's no harm in being prepared, is there?”

“Guess not. Still, you can't get a refund on those once you pee on them, so you have to at least have a little faith that Rose-Pearl Junior is hanging out in there, right?”

“I guess I'm trying to be hopeful,” muttered Pearl, putting a hand to her stomach. “Rose seems to think we already have it sorted. Even though IVF doesn't work for a lot of couples. I did my research.”

“Yeah, well, maybe it'll work out for you two. Rose _does_ have a lucky streak that's been going strong for most of her natural life – I mean, aside from whatever junk happened for you to be the one preggers. I'm sure her magical embryo will get along just fine in your uterus.”

“Thanks,” Pearl uttered dryly.

Amethyst stamped out the remains of her cigarette and took out one of her subs, unwrapping it slowly. “So like, you looking to mooch a ride off me or something, Pearly?”

Pearl's cheeks pinkened.

“Er, well, if that isn't any trouble.”

“Course not. You're a sacred baby-bearing vessel. Can't have you wandering the streets by yourself.” She bit into her sandwich. Some sort of turkey and salad combo. Pearl's mouth watered.

“We don't technically know that yet,” Pearl pointed out. Her stomach growled, and as she coughed to try and cover it up, Amethyst wasn't easily fooled.

“Woah, you're actually _hungry_? Hungry enough for your stomach to be making noises? Gee, Pearl, if that isn't a sign from the stork itself, I don't know what is.” She glanced down at the other sub rolling around in her bag and groaned. “Oh man, can't believe I'm doing this... want my other sandwich?”

Pearl blushed. “Oh, no, Amethyst, you don't have to – I can grab one myself-”

“S'okay,” Amethyst said with a shrug, grabbing it from the bag and shoving it into Pearl's hand. “I was thinking of getting some fry bits from the boardwalk later, anyway.”

“Thanks,” muttered Pearl, hesitantly unwrapping it and taking a bite. Amethyst reached for her car keys and they ate inside, Amethyst playing some old Radiohead CD quietly over her rusty car radio.

“So how did the dinner go last week? I tried asking Garnet but she said there was nothing to report, which is a load of bull because she's probably been getting heat from Ruby and Sapphire since she wasn't my lovely date last week. And for whatever reason I haven't been able to catch Rose alone long enough to ask.”

“Yeah, she's had a lot of meetings lately, one of her authors is selling really well,” Pearl informed her. She took another bite and chewed, waiting to swallow before replying. “And the dinner was fine. The usual, besides the fact that they were constantly asking me and Rose questions about IVF and whatnot. I think Garnet felt left out more than anything.”

“Must suck to have your parents care more about your friends lives than you own,” Amethyst muttered. “But hey, G will bounce back. She always does. It isn't like Ruby and Sapphire don't openly adore her the rest of the time, anyway.”

“A valid point.” Pearl smiled over at Amethyst. “How did your date go, anyway?”

“Eh, you know how it is,” Amethyst said with a shrug. “We aren't exactly a serious item. We just decided to be a bit more traditional instead of the babysitter reward sex we usually go with.”

“How conservative of you,” Pearl said with a slight snort. “So there's nothing new to report?”

“Not really. Sex was great, though. We don't stop until morning. Her son is a quiet kid though, so he isn't exactly taxing to take care of even if you're tired and sore.”

“That's probably more than I needed to know,” Pearl said with a chuckle. “Your unconventional love life never ceases to amaze me, Amethyst.”

“I try,” she said, shrugging again. They fell into a comfortable silence, continuing to eat, before Amethyst spoke up again.

“I just think it's so weird that you could be carrying a baby right now,” Amethyst said thoughtfully in between bites. “It feels like just yesterday we were high schoolers throwing bonfires on the beach and skinny dipping... you and Rose having a baby just kind of puts things into perspective, you know? We're oldies now.”

“Hardly. We're going into this kind of fast.” A dreamy smile ebbed onto Pearl's face. “But Rose was born to be a mother. _She'd_ be the one getting pregnant if she weren't in danger of developing health problems. I want a child too, of course, but more than anything, I'm doing this for her. I've never seen her this happy before.”

Amethyst hummed in agreement. This was true; Rose had been practically skipping around the office ever since the implantation last week, hounding the employers with children on signs of pregnancy, home remedies, parenting tips, anything and everything she could think to ask. If people weren't already aware that the two of them were trying to have a child, they sure as hell knew now.

“Well, do you want to try them out?” Amethyst asked. She gestured to Pearl's bag. “The pregnancy tests, I mean.”

“That's probably not a good idea,” Pearl said with a frown. “Rose said they won't be able to tell until I'm around three weeks, so that's still another 12 days at least. If I try them now I'll probably just end up disappointed.”

Amethyst sighed. “Can't argue with that. I'm kind of disappointed though, I figured you'd be able to tell like, five days after or something.” She perked up. “Hey, want me to give you Vidalia's cell?? She could probably help you out!”

“Vidalia...?” Pearl tried to place a face to the name. Then it clicked. “Wait, was she your old chem partner when we were seniors? Who gave birth behind the bleachers right before the pep rally?”

“The one and only,” grinned Amethyst. “The lovely lady I took out for cheap dinner and sex. She works at the office too. She's an illustrator, though. Part timer since she's got a kid and all, comes in and out when she has a client, does the traditional paintings – hey, wait a minute, since you and Rose are having a baby, have you worked out how you're going to work afterwards?”

“What do you mean?” asked Pearl in surprise. “You mean like, are either of us quitting?”

“Or, you know, part-timing? Or are you both going to carry on working and just hire a sitter? Somehow I don't think Rose would agree to that, though.”

Pearl frowned. “We haven't really discussed that yet. I mean, working from home probably wouldn't be a stretch since me and Rose both take care of editing. We could just have work sent out through emails or faxes. I'll ask her. I suppose it's never too early to start planning ahead financially.”

“That's the spirit!” Amethyst clapped her on the back and started the engine up. “Anyway, I'll pass over your number to Vidalia so you two can talk about boring baby stuff or whatever. Sound good?”

“I guess so,” Pearl said with a smile, clenching the plastic bag a little tighter. “Thanks, Amethyst.”

“No problemo, P.”

 

…

 

Only after Pearl got home did she realise, upon looking at the letter sent from the IVF clinic, that her pregnancy would be determined through blood tests a week later as opposed to home kits. She glared at the smiling heterosexual couples on the pregnancy test boxes and shoved them into the back of the cleaning supplies cupboard, grumbling angrily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although they're all in the inner circle, since Pearl has Rose, Amethyst tends to confide things to Garnet more than the other two, which is why Pearl wasn't aware that the lady Amethyst has been hooking up with / dating is actually Vidalia.  
> If anyone wanted to see the family dinner don't worry, there will definitely be one at some point and you can bet they'll be some sort of drama going on. I just really want to see Ruby and Sapphire hosting a dinner party tbh


	8. A Sesame Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That ain't a baby,” Amethyst said simply, shrugging and passing it to Garnet to scrutinise up close. “The printer probably just left a mark on it, mine always does that.”  
> “Our future child is not a mistake made by a printer, Amethyst,” Pearl scoffed. “Garnet?”  
> Garnet was staring at it up close with pursed lips.  
> “I mean, it looks like maybe you just swallowed a piece of pencil graphite and the machine picked that up by mistake,” she said honestly, handing it back to Rose.
> 
> (The baby is a god damn sesame seed. And as endearing as that is, the others don't really get it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear this is the fastest updating fic ive probably ever written  
> mainly a technical chapter this time, doing all the explainy ultrasound-y stuff. what can i say, i try to keep it believable

“Did you drink plenty of water beforehand?” Doctor Mahaeswaran asked the moment they entered the office. Pearl nodded, holding out an empty bottle of water and rattling it for emphasis. “Good. We'll need it for the ultrasound.”

“An ultrasound so soon?” Rose asked curiously, taking a seat. Pearl sat down beside her, the liquid in her bladder making her uncomfortable. Doctor Mahaeswaran's directness was a little unnerving initially, but she had been in the background of the fertility tests and implantation processes since first informing Rose of her health risks, so by this point they were used to her asking them to do strange things (for instance, not using the bathroom at all the morning of the appointment as well as drinking an entire bottled water).

“It's normal to have one between ten to twelve weeks, but in IVF cases it's common to do an ultrasound to confirm pregnancy once we've seen for ourselves the appropriate increase in hormones in the blood. Now, how is our expectant mother doing? I know it's too early for a lot of the telltale symptoms.”

Pearl nodded. “I'm doing well, but these past few days the smell of coffee has been making me feel nauseous, although I haven't been sick at all. I have been very tired, too. I think that's normal, though?”

“Oh yes, heavens knows I was exhausted at this stage when I was pregnant with my daughter. You'll probably be tired out until the end of the first trimester, and it's likely you'll develop morning sickness if you're already having food aversions this early on. It's unfortunate, but the pamphlets I'll give you will give you tips on how to cope with it until it passes.”

Pearl grimaced at that. She had hoped she'd be one of the rare lucky ones who didn't suffer, but the likelihood of that seemed fairly low now.

“We'll do another ultrasound at the usual twelve weeks, just to check for any abnormalities or multiple fetuses, and we'll have another ultrasound scheduled around week 20. By that time we should be able to determine the sex of the baby. And then we might have one at some point in the third trimester, depending on my schedule and whether or not there are any health scares further on. Do you want to lie down on the bed for me, Pearl?”

Pearl glanced over at the bed beside the ultrasound machine and cautiously made her way over, sitting down on it. As Rose rolled over on her seat she relaxed a little and lay down. Rose's head was at her side moments later, grinning.

“Are you excited?” she asked quietly as Doctor Mahaeswaran began to set up the monitor. Pearl nodded.

“All right, if you could lift up your shirt and lower your pants a little, and I’ll spread the transducer gel...”

Pearl meekly complied and Doctor Mahaeswaran hummed in satisfaction as she began to spread the gel across her abdomen.

“Your stomach looks to be a good size. Though it's natural that you aren't showing at this stage, most women begin to show later with their first child, so it's understandable if it takes you a while to notice a difference. You might feel that you look slightly bloated most of the time, but that's actually the beginning of your bump.”

She began to move the transducer wand across Pearl's lower belly, causing her to shiver, and a grainy image appeared on the screen in front of them.

“Now, it's difficult to see this early on, so if it were my call I'd wait until the twelve week scan, but unfortunately it's a mandatory routine for IVF cases. There's your baby. All three millimetres of them.”

“Oh, Pearl, look,” breathed Rose, reaching over to squeeze her hand. Pearl stared, mesmerised, at the tiny pinprick of a baby visible on the screen.

“The baby's about as big as a sesame seed,” Doctor Mahaeswaran said nonchalantly, though she was smiling at their awestruck expressions. “I can't tell much more at this stage, which is why the IVF 4-week scan irks me. But congratulations, you're now about as officially pregnant as possible.”

“Well, it took long enough,” Rose said with a giggle, and Pearl grinned back at her, before glancing back to squint at the simple sesame seed of a baby still sitting soundly on the screen.

 

…

 

Half an hour later they found themselves sitting in a cramped coffee shop with Garnet and Amethyst sat opposite, staring at the waxy print of the ultrasound with blank expressions.

“That ain't a baby,” Amethyst said simply, shrugging and passing it to Garnet to scrutinise up close. “The printer probably just left a mark on it, mine always does that.”

“Our future child is _not_ a mistake made by a printer, Amethyst,” Pearl scoffed. “Garnet?”

Garnet was staring at it up close with pursed lips.

“I mean, it looks like maybe you just swallowed a piece of pencil graphite and the machine picked that up by mistake,” she said honestly, handing it back to Rose. Pearl raised her eyebrows, exhaling through her nose disapprovingly.

“Of all the wild scenarios you could have picked to make fun of my baby, that has to be one of the weakest.”

“Well, you wanted honesty, dear,” Rose said with a contagious laugh, and as their fingers interlaced beneath the table, Pearl found it in her heart to laugh to, her other hand still resting on her stomach.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so in other news steven is currently a pinprick / sesame seed / printer ink malfunction / piece of graphite in pearl's belly, how cute


	9. Let's Not Get All Kramer Vs. Kramer Up In Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, what kind of illness means you can eat donuts but not even smell coffee without getting sick?”  
> “I'll explain once we're sat down,” Rose said briskly, collecting the food and drink from the counter and handing over the money. “It's kind of a big deal, which is why I called you out here.”  
> “Okay...?” Greg wasn't quite sure what to make of that. If Pearl's health was such a big deal that they felt they could only turn to Greg, surely it was serious. Maybe she was dying? Or needed some expensive overseas operation? Were they here to ask him for money? Or maybe she was leaving Rose to Greg in her will? Did spouses even do that? Heck if he knew.
> 
> (They finally decide to just... tell him.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to write because I'm just not very good at writing Greg at all. No matter how hard I try I can never seem to get his character just right. Ah, well, I hope he sort of sounds like himself. It's just weird writing him not married to Rose, you know? What does a single Greg even do

Greg stood outside of his van for a few moments, checking his hair in the mirror. Sure, he was starting to thin out slightly now, and he had put on quite a few pounds since high school, but he was still doing okay, he still had the charm. He smoothed down a loose strand and a hand moved down to the fuzz on his chin. Maybe he should have shaved before meeting with Rose – they had history, after all, and he didn't want to look like he hadn't been doing fine in the years she had been absent from his life.

Truthfully he missed her. He still saw her at the car wash sometimes, or in line at the grocery store, but it had been so long since they'd had a real conversation. Even if she'd moved on from him, he wanted to salvage whatever friendship they could hopefully reform, so when she had invited him to a small catch up at The Big Donut, he had jumped at the chance. It wasn't too far away, so he could slip out on his lunch break from the car wash.

He spotted her large curly hair immediately, noting she'd stuck out the pink all these years, and a goofy smile crossed his face. He also noticed the familiar strawberry blonde bob beside her and his smile faltered a little. Greg and Pearl had never exactly... gotten on during their high school years, their competitiveness over Rose fuelling a bizarre rivalry that fizzled out into simply ignoring each other the year she left.

As he approached the table Rose glanced up from her phone and beamed at him.

“Rose! Hi, long time no see,” Greg greeted. She rose to her feet to give him a quick hug, and he breathed in the floral scent she always carried with her.

“Greg, hi. Sorry I called you out so out of the blue,” she said with a tinkling laugh, and he simply shrugged.

“It's fine. I'm on a break anyway.” He glanced over at Pearl, who wasn't paying too much attention to him. “Hi, Pearl.”

“Oh, hey Greg,” she said without much enthusiasm, sparing him a nonchalant wave. Ah well, he'd take what he could get.

They took their seats and he glanced between the two of them expectantly.

“So,” he began, “er, what was it you invited me down here for, Rose? Just to, er, catch up?”

“Not quite,” Rose said with an apologetic smile. “Maybe we should order drinks first.”

“Okay, I'm gonna get a coffee and one of those donuts with the sprinkles-”

“Don't get coffee,” Pearl interrupted. Greg wasn't sure he'd heard right.

“You're telling me I can't even buy my own drinks without your say?”

“It's not that, she hasn't been feeling too good recently,” Rose cut in gently. “Coffee makes her feel ill. It's easier on all of us if you just get something else.”

“Guess I'll get a soda then,” he grumbled.

“Me too. And I'll probably get a jelly filled.”

“Can you get me water, Rose? And – um – and one of the donuts with the strawberry icing. Wait, no. Two. Two with the strawberry icing.”

“Sure thing, Pearl,” Rose said, flashing a reassuring smile at her wife before turning to Greg. “Shall we?”

“Sure.” They approached the counter. “So, what kind of illness means you can eat donuts but not even smell coffee without getting sick?”

“I'll explain once we're sat down,” Rose said briskly, collecting the food and drink from the counter and handing over the money. “It's kind of a big deal, which is why I called you out here.”

“Okay...?” Greg wasn't quite sure what to make of that. If Pearl's health was such a big deal that they felt they could only turn to Greg, surely it was serious. Maybe she was dying? Or needed some expensive overseas operation? Were they here to ask him for money? Or maybe she was leaving Rose to Greg in her will? Did spouses even do that? Heck if he knew.

When they sat down Greg took a long slurp of his soda before speaking.

“So, anyone care to tell me what's going on?”

Rose and Pearl glanced at one another, before Pearl decided it was best if Rose broke the news to Greg and instead took to biting into her first donut.

“Well, you remember back in high school, we spent the night together at the start of summer break?” Rose began. Greg balked.

“U-Uh, yes, of course I – I mean, not saying I think about it often, but-”

“Well,” Rose continued, trying to spare Greg from feeling flustered as Pearl rolled her eyes, “a few weeks after that night, I was rushed to hospital with excruciating abdominal pain and it turned out that I was pregnant. I mean, I lost the baby since it was ectopic, but that was the reason I was transferred into that all-girls school in senior year. This isn't the main point we're making today, it's just the starting point.”

Greg felt numb. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to form words.

“I – I'm so sorry,” he spluttered after a good twenty seconds of his mouth flapping uselessly. “Rose, I – I never knew, if I had any idea I would've-”

“I know. It's all right. I didn't tell anybody... Pearl only found out recently, too. My parents felt it would only tarnish their reputation if anybody knew about it, and I wasn't in any state to be talking to other people about it either. I should have told you sooner, but I didn't, so I apologise for that.” She took a deep breath. “But even so, it stuck with me. Greg, me and Pearl are having a baby.”

“Uh... that's... possible?” Greg leaned forward a little, a puzzled look on his face. Pearl muttered something to herself and continued to eat.

“Yes, with the help of donor sperm. Yours. We're using your sperm, Greg.” Rose put an arm around Pearl and beamed at him. “Well, we already have. Pearl's almost five weeks pregnant.”

Well, that explained the coffee mystery.

“Um, c-congratulations?” he stammered, trying to process what Rose had told him. “W-Wait a minute, you're using my sperm?!”

The cashier threw them a look and Greg quietened down.

“Yes, and I know that it seems very surreal, but – well, I suppose I just felt so nostalgic seeing your name there and remembering my first baby.” Rose took a sip from her soda, looking over at him with apologetic eyes. “I just thought... I don't know. That maybe this time it could be done right.”

Greg put a hand to his head.

“This is a lot to take in. You're saying I'm going to be a father?!”

“Not at all,” Pearl cut in quickly, eyeing the two of them suspiciously. “We never said anything like that. Me and Rose are still going to be the baby's parents, you just made the sperm and that's all. You pretty much agreed to that when you donated it in the first place, right?”

“W-Well, yeah, I only did it to get some extra cash to renovate my van,” he muttered. “So you don't expect me to be like, like a dad or anything?”

“No, of course not,” Rose said quickly. “We just told you because... well... we aren't total strangers in the neighbourhood. It would be weird if our baby looked a lot like you and you didn't realise, you know? I'd rather we have this awkward conversation instead of much later on. We didn't want this situation to go all Kramer Vs Kramer, you know?”

“Right.” Greg exhaled. He closed his eyes. “Okay. Shit. Okay. So you two are having a baby and it's with my sperm. But you don't expect me to be a father figure at all. Okay. I understand. I think.”

“Are you sure? It's a lot to take in.” Rose peered at him. “You look slightly paler than usual, Greg. Although you seem to be sunburnt, so I can't say for sure.”

“I just – this is a lot. Um. But thanks for telling me? I guess?”

“Well, now you know,” Pearl said curtly, folding her arms. “And now we can move past this.”

“Of course. I'm – I'm glad we got this sorted.” Rose smiled at Greg again. “Would you like to see a picture? The baby is only just bigger than a sesame seed right now.”

“Oh, s-sure!”

As she handed him the picture and the two fawned over the minute blob nestled in the grainy abyss of Pearl's uterus, she finished the last of her first donut and wiped her fingers with her napkin, reaching for Rose's hand beneath the table with her spare hand. Rose squeezed back, and the conversation that followed was far more mellow.

 

…

 

“You know, I'm actually surprised at how well he took the news,” Rose said to Pearl once they'd returned to work. Pearl wrinkled her nose.

“Me too, actually. I figured he'd try and give a dramatic speech about demanding joint custody, or trying to marry into our family or something like that.”

“Well, I don't know about that. I knew Greg wouldn't want the responsibility of being a father so suddenly, that's why I made sure to tell him that wasn't the case. Whether or not he wants to be a part of the baby's life is something we'll have to sort out later, but I think he was just relieved that we weren't expecting him to pay child support or something.”

“We don't need his money,” muttered Pearl. “I'm just glad we got it out of the way so we never have to discuss it with him again.”

“Guess little Pearly-girl's still smouldering over your childish feud with Greg?” Rose giggled, stepping into the elevator. Pearl followed her, sending her a scowl that shielded a smile.

“Am I not allowed to be jealous? My wife and her ex-boyfriend just gushed over pictures of a baby the three of us have conceived together. It's a bit of a confusing situation, I am allowed to feel a bit mixed-up in my fragile state.”

“Dissolving your insecurities about where my loyalties lie is something we'll save for tonight,” Rose said with a grin as a small group of employees from the sales department entered the elevator too. “For now, let it go?”

Pearl hummed. “Fine, but I get to pick what movie we watch tonight.”

“So long as it's not another forensic documentary that's perfectly fine with me, dear.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needless to say, this isn't the last we'll be seeing/hearing from Greg. Because of course what is a trashy rosepearl fanfic without Greg's well-meaning meddling disrupting their love life, anyway  
> (I'm joking, Greg isn't a romantic rival. But of course, Pearl will be constantly worrying about this, no matter how many times Rose reassures her it ain't happening.)  
> Next chapter will (probably) be the one I posted a snippet of on tumblr the other day, so look forward to it! Leave a comment if you have any ideas for future chapters since at this point I'm literally making up the plot as I go along


	10. The First Bout Really Does Suck (Especially At Work)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rose, you haven't noticed anything suspicious lately, have you?”  
> Rose glanced up from the email she was reading from one of her authors. Pink was hovering over her desk expectantly, and Rose furrowed her brow.  
> “Er, no... should I have?”  
> “The office seems amiss,” Pink explained, waving her hands around. “Everybody is working at a usual pace, but earlier I saw two ladies at the printers holding hands! This office is slowly becoming more gay by the day. This is wonderful, by the way, but it seems to be happening so suddenly, and Amethyst was actually working hard, earlier, and this morning I heard somebody vomiting in the bathroom – why, I feel like I've stepped into Oz or an episode in those TV shows where the character wakes up in an alternate universe-”
> 
> (Rose's boss suspects something is going on, and Pearl is sent home sick.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More character building! I just wanted to explore a little more thoroughly how their building works, and we now have the diamonds as the heads of each department. As much as I love the rose diamond theory, for the sake of needing characters to fill space I created a new Pink Diamond. I think Pink is going to be some comedy relief in the work-related chapters, so I'm excited to use her more. Sorry if OCs aren't your thing, I'm only using her for the sake of the crystal gems working under a boss who isn't supposedly evil (see all other diamonds).

“Rose, you haven't noticed anything suspicious lately, have you?”

Rose glanced up from the email she was reading from one of her authors. Pink was hovering over her desk expectantly, and Rose furrowed her brow.

“Er, no... should I have?”

“The office seems amiss,” Pink explained, waving her hands around. “Everybody is working at a usual pace, but earlier I saw two ladies at the printers holding hands! This office is slowly becoming more gay by the day. This is wonderful, by the way, but it seems to be happening so suddenly, and Amethyst was actually working hard, earlier, and this morning I heard somebody vomiting in the bathroom – why, I feel like I've stepped into Oz or an episode in those TV shows where the character wakes up in an alternate universe-”

“Well, I can't speak for the first two bizarre occurrences,” Rose interrupted, “but I know Pearl hasn't been feeling too good as of late, she might be the culprit of mystery number three.”

“Is that so?” Pink sniffed, hands on her hips. “If it was her she needs to go home. We have, like, a company policy. If you're sick you have to stay outside the building for at least 24 hours. Don't want a virus spreading, you know? Go inform your wife, please, Rose.”

“Right, will do.” She saluted as a dismissal and Pink all but danced out of Rose's work area, heading back towards the glass office in the corner of the room where she supposedly did her job.

Pink was an odd one; each of the departments in Crystal Gem Publishing were coded by colour, and when Pink (real name Prunella; she'd kill anyone who mentioned the name within a 50 mile radius) was promoted to the chief of the editorial (or Pink Diamond) department, she fit the part so perfectly no one had dared to question it. Pink had to be one of the most high-strung bosses she'd ever known, but she rarely took out her rage on the editors themselves, either near bullying the authors into meeting their deadlines or taking out her anger on the office furniture, but even so she wasn't a force to be messed with, so Rose reluctantly rose from her desk and went in search of her wife.

The editorial department was simply set up, with a room full of desks and computers and the glass office where Pink worked, so it was plain that Pearl wasn't currently at work as usual. Her seat was opposite Rose's, so they would often switch work when they got bored or mess with each others feet under the table, so Rose was surprised that she hadn't noticed Pearl's absence sooner. Then again, one of Rose's clients had been selling exceptionally well this past month, which meant she had a torrent of incoming emails that she hadn't been able to escape from. At this point in her life she found herself almost wishing her author hadn't had this brilliant breakthrough – but that would be cruel, and since this particular author was one of Rose's favourites she decided against wishing misfortune upon them.

Garnet and Amethyst were hard at work (although in Amethyst's case, Rose swore she could see a blinking solitaire icon minimised on Amethyst's taskbar as she walked past) and Bismuth always seemed to be out doing business in Keystone these days, so the office felt emptier than usual. It would only mean more work being piled on the remaining team members once Pearl went on maternity leave, so Rose supposed she'd just have to start preparing for heavier workloads while she still had time to get used to it, and to try and whip Amethyst into working hard for extended periods too. How she'd managed to evade getting caught procrastinating on the job for almost seven years now was a mystery to her.

Rose noted Pearl wasn't at the printers, so that meant she was either outside with the smokers (which would be impossible, since Amethyst was currently at her desk) or with any luck in the first floor bathroom. Rose pushed open the door in time to hear the final few coughs following some retching. There were a few muffled sobs, before the sound of flushing and the door swinging open with a creak. Pearl exited the cubicle and headed straight for the sinks, leaning against them weakly. Sweat was visible on her forehead and she was still breathing heavily.

“Oh, Pearl, honey,” Rose gasped, rushing to her side. She rubbed Pearl's back and pulled her in for a hug as Pearl sniffled, trying to stop herself from crying.

“R-Rose, what are you doing here?” she croaked, shutting her eyes and willing for her vision to stop swimming.

“Pink told me to find you. She heard someone being sick and I assumed it was you... I didn't realise you were already getting morning sickness. Why didn't you tell me?”

“It only started this morning,” Pearl explained. “After the first time I went to tell you but you were in a meeting, so I tried to keep working... but then Amethyst brought in some coffee from her donut run and – the smell, Rose, you know how I get-” She took a few deep breaths and slipped a packet of mentos from her pocket, popping a few in her mouth and chewing. It was the best she could do on such short notice since she hadn't needed reason to bring a toothbrush to work before now.

“You poor thing,” murmured Rose, rubbing her back. “Come on, let me take you home. It blows being sick at work, you should lie down.”

“I can't just leave,” spluttered Pearl. “I have three manuscripts I still need to look over-”

“Take them home with you. Read through them when you're feeling well enough. Pink already knows it was you who was sick this morning and she wants you out of here for at least a day – some sort of company policy or whatever. You don't really have a choice, sweetheart.”

“A-Are you sure?” asked Pearl, though she still looked ashen, which was difficult considering how pale she was usually. She looked ready to give up on the battle to stay anyway.

“I'll grab your things. Is everything in your bag?”

“Everything except my laptop. I left my coat in there too.”

“Okay, I'll grab those. Go sign out sick and then wait outside the car, I'll drive you home.”

“I'm sorry for all the trouble,” Pearl said tearfully, and Rose paused to lean down and press a kiss to her damp brow.

“Come on, Pearl, you can't help it. It's okay, it's going to be okay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Pearl, I wanna give her a hug. This isn't turning out to be very rosepearlbomb-esque, is it?


	11. Love Me Plenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl was ill again.  
> Rose was jolted back into the world as she felt the sheets lift suddenly, felt Pearl's tiny body slither out from beneath them, heard the hard padding of hurried footsteps in the direction of the en suite. As her eyes fluttered open, the sound of retching filled her ears, and she exhaled. Glancing at the clock, reading 3:28 AM, she suppressed a groan and slowly sat up, before following the disturbance.
> 
> (Morning sickness isn't easy on Pearl, and Rose can't fix it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter feels a little offbeat compared to the others, it's because it's the second one I ever wrote. I did try and edit it heavily to match the current tone of the other chapters, but... it was kind of difficult to, and I like how this chapter is even if it's tone is a little different, so I'm putting it up as it is.  
> Vomit warning, but that's pretty self-explanatory considering.

Pearl was ill again.

Rose was jolted back into the world as she felt the sheets lift suddenly, felt Pearl's tiny body slither out from beneath them, heard the hard padding of hurried footsteps in the direction of the en suite. As her eyes fluttered open, the sound of retching filled her ears, and she exhaled. Glancing at the clock, reading 3:28 AM, she suppressed a groan and slowly sat up, before following the disturbance.

Pearl wasn't doing too good these days. Morning sickness had hit her hard, leaving her precious Pearl exhausted. She didn't have a large appetite normally, but was eating even less now that she was constantly vomiting. It hurt Rose to see her this weak.

She could see Pearl's small frame shaking as she pushed open the door, and immediately she knelt at her side, rubbing her back soothingly as Pearl continued to heave. There were tears running down her cheeks.

“You're doing wonderfully, my Pearl,” Rose murmured, pressing kisses into her hair. Her free hand found its way to Pearl's stomach, wondering how long it would be until they would be able to feel their child.

“Sorry if – if I woke you up,” Pearl gasped out in between heaving breaths. She let out a sob. “I – I'm almost done, I think-”

Her stomach lurched and she vomited again, a violent sound that made Rose's heart ache. She continued to rub circles into Pearl's back, hugging her close.

“Don't apologise, my dear. You're doing great. I'm so proud of you,” Rose said into her hair. As Pearl's breathing began to slow, her trembling shoulders relaxing, Rose ran her wife a glass of water, first grabbing some toilet paper to wipe her mouth and chin clean.

“Proud? I'm throwing up,” Pearl pointed out with a shaky laugh, although she was still tearful. “What's there to be proud of?”

“It can't be easy,” Rose said softly, using a fresh piece to clean Pearl's eyes with. “I've heard the first trimester is the hardest, and you're doing so well. If I could take some of that pain from you, Pearl...”

She pressed a kiss to her forehead and then handed Pearl the glass, watching as her wife gulped it quickly, eager to soothe the burning in her throat. Rose flushed the chain and scooped Pearl up once she had finished the glass, carrying her bridal style back to bed.

“Better?” she asked quietly once she had tucked her wife in. Pearl nodded dazedly.

“I guess. Until the next time,” Pearl muttered. Rose slid in beside her, taking her hand under the covers.

“It won't be forever,” she promised, and Pearl gave a slight nod, closing her eyes.

“I know.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, and Rose pulled Pearl close to her so their bodies lay flat against one another. Pearl rested her chin against Rose's breasts, watching her through heavy-lidded eyes.

“I ran into Greg yesterday,” Rose said, rolling a curl around her finger. “I was going to tell you, but you were already asleep when I got back. He asked how you were.”

“Did you tell him I was dying because of his sperm?” Pearl asked, and a smile quirked at the edges of Rose's mouth.

“Drama queen. I told him you weren't doing too hot, though. He sends his condolences. He also gave me a packet of salted crackers he had in his van since apparently they're easy to stomach when you have morning sickness.”

“Are they even safe to eat?” Pearl asked, wrinkling her nose in distaste. “Who knows how long they've been in his van for?”

“Aw, hush. It's a gift.” She kissed the top of Pearl's head again. “I think he really wants to help out as much as possible, you know. He's trying so hard. He was talking to me about booking some parenting classes for us once you start the second trimester.”

“And you're sure he's not trying to get with you again?” mumbled Pearl. She folded her arms. “It's silly, I know, but... just thinking about the two of you in the same room makes me uneasy. He's putting too much effort in. I'm sorry.”

“Don't apologise, my love. Greg is a sweet guy and we get along, but please believe me, nothing is going to happen between us.” She held Pearl close to her. “It's funny he ended up being dragged into this, but I promise Greg is harmless. He feels bad that you're so sick, and he wants to help out when he can. There's nothing wrong with us getting a little help, right?”

“I suppose,” Pearl muttered. She pressed an ear to Rose, her steady heartbeat soothing. Her eyes closed. “Have you heard from Garnet and Amethyst...?”

“Yeah, yesterday we had lunch together. They're sorry you aren't feeling good. Amethyst even sent you a text, she was a little salty cause you didn't reply to it.” Her voice held warmth. “The office isn't the same with you gone, even if you're still working from home. I was told to love you plenty, both for myself and for them.”

“Well, you _should_ love me plenty,” Pearl murmured, voice heavy with sleep. She snuggled further against Rose. “I mean, I am... carrying your... your... chilli...”

Rose giggled and pecked Pearl's head affectionately. “You are indeed carrying my chilli. Thank you for that, angel.”

 


	12. Late Night Musings With Rose and Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you have any ideas?”  
> “I was thinking the beach.”  
> “We live a ten minute walk away from the beach, dear.”  
> “The mountains?”  
> “I could barely hike before I was pregnant, I highly doubt I'll be able to do it in my fragile state.”  
> “Good point. Maybe we could go to Vegas, do a really cliché casino trip?”  
> “Too sleazy. And probably not safe for our baby. I imagine the crime rate is a 50/50 chance of survival if you're in Las Vegas and look even the teeniest bit rich or vulnerable. I don't want to get stabbed.”
> 
> (Rose and Pearl discuss crime dramas and vacations.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHRUGS  
> this is pretty filler, just some late night ramblings to prepare you for what the next chapter has in store: angst, and possibly some of our favourite red n blue moms. are you excited?? i am

Pearl's dream, a rather strange one involving Amethyst smearing peanut butter all over her final manuscripts and shouting at her in Spanish, was interrupted by the sound of clinking piano keys in a familiar rhythm that lulled away from it. Her eyes fluttered open and she blearily stared at the digital clock beside the bed: 10:49 PM. She rolled back over and stared up at the ceiling. Well, she didn't _feel_ sick right now. She might as well stretch her legs and investigate the sound.

Slowly she sat up, swinging her legs over the side, and stood up slowly. For a moment her stomach lurched but then settled again, and she took a few deep breaths before leaving the bedroom. Their apartment wasn't exactly big, and the walls weren't very thick, so even while playing music quietly it could be heard. Rose jumped as Pearl pushed the door open, and quickly regained her posture, rising to her feet.

“Oh, Pearl, what are you doing up? D-Did I wake you? I'm so sorry, here, sit down on the couch,” she fussed, ushering Pearl over to where she had been sitting.

“I'm fine,” she protested, although the shift had been quite dizzying, and she was grateful to be sitting. She glanced over at the TV, pouting as Jerry Bruckheimer's name flashed onto the screen. “Really? You're watching Cold Case without me? And you didn't wake me up? How heartless.”

“It's not like you haven't seen this one a million times,” Rose pointed out, rolling her eyes. “The guy didn't really commit suicide, mom shoots the dad, the daughter never gets to be a star, Lily locks away the bad guys. The same old.”

“Each episode is intricately different from the rest and you know that,” Pearl said heatedly, quick to defend her latest crime drama obsession. “Anyway, if it's the same old why are you watching it?”

“Because it reminds me of you?” Rose said with a shrug. She sat down beside Pearl and pulled her into her arms. “I miss you. I miss you when I'm at work and you're not, and then when I get home you're already asleep... I don't want to disturb you but I feel like we've barely talked all week.”

“Sorry. I just get tired really easily these days...” Pearl rested her head in the crook of Rose's neck. “I read it's part of the process, the fatigue. But I'll try to stay awake long enough to see you when you come home. I promise.”

“You don't have to promise that, I'm just being needy. I'm just so used to you always being by my side, that's all.” Rose sighed. “What do you say we go on a trip in a few months? Get away from work for a couple weeks, away from everyone else, have some time for just the two of us?”

“Rose? We'll be – well, _I'll_ be quite pregnant by then,” Pearl pointed out, glancing up at her wife questioningly. “Is it such a good idea to go away? Once I go on maternity leave we'll need all the money we can get...”

“I'm pretty sure you'll get paid leave, we don't have to worry about that. It's not exactly like money is that tight, either,” Rose insisted. She put a hand on Pearl's stomach, and moments later Pearl's hand rested atop of hers. “Besides, soon we'll have a baby in our lives. We should take this trip while we can, you know? It'll be like a honeymoon all over again, but before we become parents. A parentmoon? Babymoon? Something like that. Maybe even immediately after you go on maternity leave. Wouldn't that be great? It'd be a celebration.”

“I suppose,” mumbled Pearl. She snuggled further into Rose. The menu music was playing again for the xth loop, and Rose grabbed the remote to switch the DVD player off. “Did you have any ideas?”

“I was thinking the beach.”

“We live a ten minute walk away from the beach, dear.”

“The mountains?”

“I could barely hike _before_ I was pregnant, I highly doubt I'll be able to do it in my fragile state.”

“Good point. Maybe we could go to Vegas, do a really cliché casino trip?”

“Too sleazy. And probably not safe for our baby. I imagine the crime rate is a 50/50 chance of survival if you're in Las Vegas and look even the teeniest bit rich or vulnerable. I don't want to get stabbed.”

“Fair enough. Maybe someday. Hmm, I don't suppose any place with harsh weather conditions would be a good idea. Tourist trips would have a lot of walking... a roadtrip a lot of driving... I still think the beach is our best bet,” Rose decided with a shrug. “Maybe we could go visit your parents overseas! I'm sure wherever they're living is nice, right?”

“Hardly. I wouldn't know, I've never been shown any pictures,” Pearl sniffed. “I don't think they'd be thrilled to see us anyway. Lets just stay at a posh hotel in Keystone or something, one of those ones that does couples massages or whatever.”

“Sounds good to me.” Rose leaned down to peck Pearl's forehead. “It's late. How about we go to bed?”

“And sleep, or do... other things?” Pearl wondered, batting her eyes innocently. Rose's mouth split into a grin, and she scooped up Pearl bridal style as her wife squeaked and clung to her neck.

“You little temptress. Try not to fall asleep on me in the middle of it, huh?”

“Deal.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if they'll actually take that trip or not, only time will tell  
> the episode of cold case rose was watching is season 4 episode 6, static, and also features a song at the end called scarlet rose (by alexa khan) which is, incidentally, where the title of this fic comes from because i am a huge nerd (can be listened to here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lNAGnlLPA0)  
> this chapter is kind of disappointing, sorry about that. i just wanted a fluffy interval between last chapter and the chapter thats coming next i guess. next update will be longer too i promise


	13. It Isn't Supposed To Happen (Vs. It's Nothing To Worry About)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pearl, what's wrong?” Garnet dropped the salad bowls on the coffee table and knelt down beside her.  
> “It really hurts,” she whispered. “Like cramps. But this isn't supposed to happen.” A few tears spilled out from tightly shut eyes. “I'm really glad you're here.”  
> “Hey now,” muttered Garnet, moving her hand to Pearl's brow. It was a little slick with sweat, but she wasn't running a fever like Garnet had feared. She helped Pearl sit up and considered what the cause of pain could be. “It'll be okay. Have you tried using the bathroom?”  
> Pearl blushed. “Wha- Garnet!”
> 
> (Garnet's on a mission. Pearl has every right to be worried, but at least it's not fatal.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast update! Moms will appear next chapter I promise, I have it written out and everything!!  
> I just split these parts into two because it got a little long for the chapter lengths I'm trying to go with.

Garnet was on a mission.

Rose had left for the day to drive to a small town just shy of the Keystone border in order to collect a manuscript, and had begged for Garnet to check in on Pearl during her lunch break on her behalf. Apparently, while Pearl had been showing up for work every day this week, contrast to the last two weeks when her attendance had been spotty at best, she had neglected to show up today after vomiting twice this morning. Naturally, this worried Rose, and thus her worry became Garnet's responsibility.

Initially Garnet thought Rose was overreacting; she had a tendency to be overly protective of her friends and family, something Garnet had been witness to since they first met in middle school, and it seemed maybe she was overreacting. Then again, she had told Garnet many nightmare tales of Pearl's morning sickness, so perhaps she wasn't fussing over nothing after all. And it was true that Garnet and Pearl didn't see each other at work as often, so it had been a while since they'd hung out. She could just pick her up a convenience store salad pot and maybe watch Total Wipeout with her for an hour before heading back to work. She was actually starting to feel excited now.

However, nothing had prepared her for the state Pearl was in when she unlocked the door. She nearly dropped the food she had picked up.

Pearl lay curled up on the couch, whimpering in pain. There was a sick bowl beside her, presumably left by Rose as a last resort in case she couldn't make it to the bathroom in time, which had been left untouched. She was clutching her stomach, her face screwed up and pale.

“Pearl, what's wrong?” Garnet dropped the salad bowls on the coffee table and knelt down beside her.

“It really hurts,” she whispered. “Like cramps. But this isn't supposed to happen.” A few tears spilled out from tightly shut eyes. “I'm really glad you're here.”

“Hey now,” muttered Garnet, moving her hand to Pearl's brow. It was a little slick with sweat, but she wasn't running a fever like Garnet had feared. She helped Pearl sit up and considered what the cause of pain could be. “It'll be okay. Have you tried using the bathroom?”

Pearl blushed. “Wha- _Garnet!_ ”

“Your body's working differently now you're pregnant,” Garnet pointed out coolly. “Just try it. I'll put on some tea.”

As Pearl stood and all but stomped to the bathroom, still holding onto her stomach, Garnet exhaled. At least this was only for a day. Rose could handle Pearl much more efficiently.

As the tea began to boil, she heard a cry from the bathroom.

“Pearl, are you okay in there?” Garnet called, tapping on the door with her knuckles.

“There's blood,” wailed Pearl. “There isn't supposed to be blood, Garnet!”

Garnet froze.

“Is there a lot?”

“Not really,” sniffed Pearl. “Just a little. C-Can you call Doctor Mahaeswaran please, Garnet? Her number, it's on the fridge...”

“I'll be right back,” promised Garnet, reaching for the house phone. After a few rings a woman picked up.

“Hello?”

“Doctor Mahaeswaran, I hope? This is Garnet, one of Pearl's friends. She has stomach cramps and says there's some blood. I'm calling in case I need to take her to the hospital.”

“I see. If there's only a small amount of blood that is considered normal at this stage, but if there's more it could be early signs of a miscarriage.” Garnet's throat tightened and she gripped the phone with a little more force. “Can you put Pearl on the phone? It'll be easier for me to judge the situation.”

Garnet knocked on the bathroom door. “Pearl? Doctor Mahaeswaran wants to talk to you.”

The door creaked open and Pearl's face poked out, blotchy and tear-stained. She took the phone and shut the door again. Garnet, feeling useless, decided to drink her tea and hope for the best. It wasn't like she'd be much use worrying right now, anyway.

Ten minutes later Pearl emerged, looking a little calmer. She tried to smile, but she still had tears in her eyes.

“It – it's just spotting! A-Apparently that's normal... but somehow the books I've read all forgot to mention it...”

She hiccuped, and Garnet held out her arms.

“Come here,” she said, and Pearl all but collapsed into her arms, body shaking with sobs.

“I'm sorry f-for being like this,” she cried. “I was just so scared that something was wrong...”

“That's understandable. Just try to relax. Deep breaths.”

Garnet held her until her breathing began to calm, and she scrubbed at her face.

“Pretty pathetic, right? God, but Rose wants this baby so _bad_ , Garnet. And the procedure was so expensive...”

“What do _you_ want, Pearl?” Garnet turned up her chin so they were eye to eye. She even took off her signature shades. “The way you're talking... it sounds like you aren't even sure yourself.”

“Wh-What?! Of course I – Garnet, I want this baby. But if I lost it, it would break Rose's heart. What I want isn't the important thing here.” Pearl shuddered. “What I said just came out wrong. You know I'm not always sufficient at explaining myself properly.”

“You're sure?”

“I'm sure. I promise.”

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, save Pearl's quiet sniffles, and she began to drink her tea in the hopes that it would calm her down. When her crying had died down to steady breathing, Garnet pressed a pair of lips to the top of her head.

“Better now?”

Pearl nodded. Her eyes looked raw from her crying, though her ashen face probably made them look a lot worse.

“Sorry for making a scene. I can't always stop crying anymore.”

“Hormones. I get it,” Garnet said in agreement. “You look tired. Does your stomach still hurt?”

“Not so much anymore,” Pearl muttered. “Nothing I can't handle.”

“And you don't feel sick?”

“I'm fine right now.”

“In that case, you should sleep.” Garnet rose to her feet, taking Pearl's now empty cup and setting it down on the table. “Do you want me to move you into your bedroom?”

“No, I'm fine on the couch,” Pearl said. She held her head, wincing. “My head has been aching all morning. Crying probably didn't make it any better.”

Garnet set the salad pot down next to her, before perching on the arm of the couch and digging into her own.

“Try and get some sleep, then. I'll stay with you until I have to go back to work.”

“R-Really? Garnet, you don't have to,” Pearl began to protest.

“It's fine. Rose wouldn't be very happy if I left you alone, anyway,” she smiled, and Pearl grinned back, before sighing and closing her eyes.

“I told her not to worry about me,” she murmured. “But I guess she couldn't help it.”

“Naturally. This is Rose we're talking about after all. Besides, she was right to be concerned, don't you think? At least you're doing okay, you and the baby.”

Pearl nodded and said no more. Garnet stayed as long as she could without risking being tardy, and reached over to ruffle Pearl's hair before leaving, reaching for her cell as she headed back towards the car.

“Hi, Mom? ...No, it's Garnet, who did you _think_ was calling?”

 


	14. Mom-Sitting Is A Real Concept And You Know It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Sapphire were cool. Possibly the coolest parents Pearl had ever met.
> 
> (Pearl gets mom-sat by the best step-in moms she could ask for.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long-ish chapter!! And Ruby and Sapphire's official on-screen debut! (I know that makes no sense, but you get my drift.)

Ruby and Sapphire were cool. Possibly the coolest parents Pearl had ever met. For starters, they were hopelessly devoted to each other (heck, they even had matching gemstone tats on their hands). Pearl's parents were living overseas and she had barely even seen them kiss in front of her before, so in retrospect, her track record wasn't the best. Not to mention she was always a sucker for romantic meetings, and though meeting in a commune and working for an underground abortion clinic together wasn't considered sexy by most, when Ruby and Sapphire told it the story came to life; they were, in some ways, Pearl's inspiration.

Second of all, they were so supportive and loving towards Garnet that their love extended to her immediate friends too. In fact, they frequently invited her, Rose and Amethyst round to dinner once a month, like a strange family tradition, and they always got given a box of chocolates for Christmas. Pearl often found herself feeling envious of Garnet and her parents' near undivided love and attention.

Finally, importantly, Ruby and Sapphire had had Garnet _together._ Without a sperm donor, without a _Greg_ , and that was enough for Pearl to deem them probably the coolest parents in the entire universe. Garnet was lucky.

So when they appeared in the apartment just forty minutes after Garnet's departure, Pearl thought she was perhaps still dreaming, a hopeful dream of being taken care of like she figured most parents did when their pregnant daughters weren't feeling good (unlike her own, who seldom checked their emails and probably hadn't even seen the digitally scanned sonogram she'd attached to the one she'd sent last week). She blinked stupidly for a few moments, taking in the situation before her. Sapphire, clad in one of her signature skirt and sweater outfits, was waving enthusiastically, saying something excitedly while Ruby was kicking off her ankle boots and rushing over to her, putting a hand to her forehead and helping her sit up, much like Garnet had before.

“...and Garnet told us everything, so don't you worry, we'll stick around until Rose comes back to take care of you,” Sapphire finished, taking a seat beside her. Ruby sat the other side, muttering, “she doesn't have a fever, so that's good...”

“R-Ruby, Sapphire, what are you doing here?” Pearl squeaked, bewildered. “Did Garnet tell you to come?”

“Yeah, she felt bad that you weren't doing so hot, so she called us up and asked us to come over and check on you. I can't believe you and Rose are finally having a baby and you didn't tell us yet!” Ruby ruffled Pearl's already mussed hair and grinned. “Congratulations, Mommy!”

“Thank you,” Pearl said, blushing a little at their praise. Sapphire put a hand on hers and smiled warmly.

“Would you like me to make you some tea, Pearl? When I was pregnant with Garnet I just had the _worst_ morning sickness. Herbal tea warded it off for hours. It'd do you good,” she promised. Pearl nodded gratefully.

“Please. It's been torture,” she said, smiling shyly. Sapphire nodded knowingly and pressed a kiss to Pearl's forehead before bustling over to the kitchen area. Ruby rummaged around in her jacket pocket, before pulling out a thin packet of crackers, which had been crushed in several places.

“I picked you up some crackers,” she said gruffly. “Sapphy said it would help.”

Pearl thanked her and took the packet from her, unsure of what to do with it. She reckoned putting it by her bedside would probably help her from getting sick in the night.

“So how far along are you now, Pearl?” Sapphire asked, filling the teapot. She had tied her hair back in a ponytail, her eyes still obscured by bangs.

“Seven weeks,” Pearl answered, putting a hand on her stomach. “I can still hardly believe it, to be honest...”

“It's a whole other world, isn't it?” Ruby grinned. “When we found out we were going to have Garnet it was such an amazing feeling.”

“I can imagine,” Pearl said softly, eyes glazed over. “You're so lucky. You didn't need a guy to have Garnet. I wish I didn't either. I can't stand him.”

Ruby and Sapphire exchanged looks.

“Have you met your sperm donor, Pearl?” Sapphire asked carefully.

“We'd already met before. He's Rose's ex-boyfriend from high school,” she said with a bitter laugh. “What a joke, right? My life is a sitcom. Or a really cliché ABC drama.”

“An ex-boyfriend? That's the worst,” Ruby tutted, putting an arm around Pearl. “I guess in that sense we were more fortunate to be able to have Garnet by ourselves. I can't imagine being in your shoes.”

“But your baby is still yours, Pearl,” Sapphire reminded her. As the teapot began to whistle, she grabbed the cups. “No matter what, your baby is yours and Rose's. Don't let the thought of Rose's ex-boyfriend spoil that.”

“I know,” muttered Pearl. “It's just made things so strange between us. She tries so hard to tell me that there's nothing going on, and I believe her, but then she keeps running into him and he keeps giving us things like we're a frigging charity case. It's frustrating. I don't want to doubt Rose, but... well, this isn't the first time I lost out to another man. It's humiliating and I know Rose wouldn't do that to me, but I'm still so god damn insecure.”

She knew Ruby and Sapphire would understand her emotional turmoil, even if they couldn't understand her situation entirely. They had a lifetime of knowledge, experiences of prejudice and joy, hardships and victories, that came from being a not-so nuclear family of the past, and they still managed to come out on top in the end. They had Garnet, they had each other. Pearl could only hope she and Rose could end up as happy as the two of them some day.

“Rose is devoted to you, Pearl,” Sapphire said warmly, presenting Pearl with her cup.

“Yeah, I mean, so what if your sperm donor just happens to be the ex-boyfriend? It doesn't mean squat! Rose still loves you, and the two of you are gonna love that baby to pieces. That's what counts.” Ruby held her hands out expectantly and Sapphire giggled, setting Ruby's cup down on the coffee table and sitting in her lap instead.

“I would have preferred the tea,” Ruby complained, before Sapphire shut her up with a peck of the lips that sent the both of them into a fit of laughter. Pearl reached down to set her cup on the ground, before her fingers skimmed the salad pot Garnet had left for her. As she began to tuck into it, still being entertained by Ruby and Sapphire's goofy flirting, she allowed a sly smile to worm onto her face.

“So, Sapphire, did you find out who Amethyst's date was in the end?” she asked mildly, and almost immediately Sapphire craned her neck around to face Pearl with a huff.

“No, but I'm a little disheartened that it wasn't Garnet,” she began, and Pearl made herself comfortable, forking some cold pasta into her mouth with a grin. From behind her Ruby shook her head in equal disapproval, but a hint of a smile also lingered on her face.

 

…

 

Rose returned around 7:30, having ended up stuck in evening rush hour traffic, and was eager to see how her wife had been faring in her absence. She'd received a text from Garnet after lunch (reading _'p bled but shes ok dw'_ , vague enough to only worry her more) and though she had tried to ring Pearl's mobile several times and the land line twice, nobody picked up (which she could only hope meant that Pearl was in a heavy sleep, or in a worse case scenario being looked after in a hospital ward). She was certain Garnet would have called if Pearl was in hospital though, and wouldn't have relied on text speak to relay the message.

She parked and hurried through the building, taking the stairs since the elevator was apparently still being cleaned from when their elderly neighbour's dog had vomited half-digested kibble on the carpet. Heart in her mouth, she reached to unlock the door, and was met to the sight of Ruby and Sapphire curled up beside Pearl, staring at what looked to be the sonogram.

“It's gorgeous!! So tiny and cute! It looks like you, Pearl, it really does!” Sapphire gushed.

“It's a poppy seed, Sapphy, it doesn't look like anyone.” Ruby's gruff response was quickly added on with, “Still looks cute though.”

“Ruby, Sapphire?” Rose questioned, shutting the door and shrugging off her coat. The three of them glanced up, and Pearl gave a tentative wave as Sapphire hopped off of Ruby's lap to give Rose a congratulatory hug.

“Oh, Rose, welcome home! And congratulations on the baby, Ruby and I are so happy for the two of you! Oh, it's so exciting, isn't it? Don't you agree? Oh, Rose, come sit down and I'll put on some tea, you must have had such a long day!”

“I-It wasn't so bad,” Rose uttered before she was ushered over to sit beside Pearl. “It's, uh, great to see you too...?”

“How did your meeting with the author go?” Pearl asked, leaning her head against Rose's shoulder.

“Oh, you know, the usual,” Rose said dismissively. “Anyway, are you doing okay? You were so weak when I left this morning, and Garnet sent me a text about blood? Is everything all right?”

“Yes, I promise. I'll tell you later. It's not a big deal.” Pearl smiled as Rose pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Anyway, I had Garnet with me for the worst of it, and Ruby and Sapphire have been here since just after lunch.”

“We've had a great time. Tea, murder investigation channels, the works,” Sapphire gushed. “And we saw the baby! Oh, how exciting! Reminds me of when we were expecting Garnet...”

“We're happy for you, squirts,” Ruby said, reaching up to muss up Rose's hair, as she had done to Pearl earlier. “But I guess that much was obvious.”

“A little,” they said simultaneously, before dissolving into giggles against one another.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter written up, but it takes place a couple of weeks after the events of this chapter so I might write a chapter set between then just because... and since I just started back at college (i'm just starting year 13, or senior year for the majority of my readers) updates might come a little slower. Fortunately since I do a BTEC and one A-Level that means I'm only preparing for a couple exams, the rest of the work is coursework, so I'll still be on my computer the majority of the time, meaning I won't be defeated easily! I just might not update as often.  
> Anyway, leave a comment if you liked it? Were Ruby and Sapphire all you were expecting? Tamer? They feel tamer to me but that's because this is another one of those chapters I wrote up before I truly grasped the characters... so yeah.


	15. It Isn't Funny (It's Natural)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl had a slight stomach ache and some bloating, but it wasn't so much cramping as a feeling of fullness. She'd already had to unbutton her pants, something that was thankfully hidden beneath her shirt, and she wasn't in any major discomfort, so she'd simply tried to ignore it until around twenty minutes into the film when she suddenly belched loudly in the midst of what seemed to be a more heartfelt scene.  
> Rose paused the film and rested her chin atop of Pearl's head, which was now buried in her hands.  
> “What was that?” she asked with a laugh, already knowing the answer.
> 
> (Rose doesn't understand why Pearl's so embarrassed; they are married, after all.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually a really normal part of the first trimester apparently, I've done my homework.  
> I was going to write a chapter between here and now but I was dry of ideas. I'm still planning stuff out and making it up as I go along, and this is the last pre-written chapter I have done before some point in the late second trimester, so, updates may be slower from now on. Or they may be fast, who knows, only my muse can decide this

The first time it happened was around ten weeks.

Rose had cooked them some pasta in carbonara sauce, one of Pearl's favourites, and was delighted to see that Pearl had been able to eat it without feeling nauseous. As a celebration they had settled down to watch some movie they'd rented from the video store that Rose had been wanting to see. The two were snuggled up together on the couch with a blanket thrown over them, Pearl sitting in Rose's lap. Her hair provided warmth enough for the both of them, and she always felt much better in Rose's arms. She had a sick bowl balanced on her lap for good measure, though it wasn't nausea she was currently suffering from.

Pearl had a slight stomach ache and some bloating, but it wasn't so much cramping as a feeling of fullness. (She hadn't had any more spotting since the day Garnet, Ruby and Sapphire visited, which was relieving.)

She'd already had to unbutton her pants, something that was thankfully hidden beneath her shirt, and she wasn't in any major discomfort, so she'd simply tried to ignore it until around twenty minutes into the film when she suddenly belched loudly in the midst of what seemed to be a more heartfelt scene.

Rose paused the film and rested her chin atop of Pearl's head, which was now buried in her hands.

“What was that?” she asked with a laugh, already knowing the answer.

“I'm so sorry. I don't know where that came from,” Pearl answered honestly, mortified. Rose's hands, which had already been resting around Pearl's waist, moved upwards to pat her tummy, which was sticking out quite a bit.

“Doctor Mahaeswaran _did_ say that this would happen, since your body's making more progesterone. It's not a big deal, Pearl. Better to let it out than deal with gas pain.”

“It's undignified,” muttered Pearl, folding her arms across her chest. Her face was still pink. “I'm fine. It was only the once, anyway.”

“If you insist,” Rose said with a shrug, before unpausing the film. They only managed to get three more minutes into the film before Pearl burped again, and Rose's body vibrated with laughter.

“It isn't funny!” Pearl snapped. Tears pricked at her eyes which she furiously tried to blink back, but they overflowed anyway. She sniffled, and Rose paused the film again, hugging Pearl tightly.

“Oh, Pearl, honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset, it's just... it really isn't a big deal. Worse things have happened. I mean, remember when I puked on your shoes that time in college after I went clubbing? And when the jump scare at the end of The Blair Witch Project made you wet yourself in my lap?”

“Don't remind me,” Pearl groaned. “I still have nightmares about that sometimes.”

“You do?” Rose sounded astounded, and she couldn't suppress the few giggles that bubbled up in her throat anyway. As Pearl sniffed again she held her tighter.

“The point is, we've been through worse together and it's been fine. I mean, we're _married_ , for goodness sake. This is just a part of the process, that's all! Please don't cry.” She turned Pearl around so they were facing one another, and she wiped away the tears on her cheeks. Pearl lowered her head in shame. “I'm not bothered by it, really. A-And you're right, if you don't think it's funny then it's not funny. I won't laugh anymore.”

“Promise?” Pearl asked in a small voice.

“Promise.” Rose pressed a kiss to Pearl's nose. “Please don't cry anymore?”

“Okay,” Pearl agreed with another sob, wiping at her eyes.

They continued to watch the film without another word, and although every so often Pearl would burp Rose would say nothing about it, simply pressing a kiss to the top of her head or squeezing her hand a little tighter. When it was finally over they took a bath together and climbed into bed, bundled up and warm. Pearl was still belching from time to time, and it was making her miserable.

“How much longer will this last?” she whined as Rose slid into bed beside her.

“Hmm... until the baby's born?” Rose guessed. Pearl groaned.

“I can't take this. How am I meant to go to work tomorrow if I'm this bloated the whole time?”

“Hmm... that's a good point. See how you are. If you're still really bad you can always just call in sick. I'll tell Garnet and Amethyst it's morning sickness if they ask, they won't have to know if it embarrasses you.” Rose pulled Pearl into her arms. “But if we just tell Pink already you won't have to keep hiding it, you know.”

“I don't want to risk losing my job just yet, not now we actually have a baby on the way,” Pearl protested, putting her hands on her stomach, which was still slightly protruding. “I've done my internet research. So many people get fired once they get pregnant, or they get verbally harassed by their bosses, or get treated unfairly in the workplace. I don't want to have to endure that until I can't hide it any more.”

“Pink is like, the most chilled boss I know of,” Rose said with a snort. “She loves her employees like we're her children. If we told her we were having a baby all she'd do is throw us an office baby shower and beg for ultrasound pictures.”

“Maybe,” Pearl muttered, still sounding uncertain. She burped again and groaned, burying her face into Rose's hair. “I hate this, Rose, I hate it. What if I'm like this when I have to meet a writer? They'll think my manners are atrocious.”

“Explain to them you're pregnant and they'll take it without question,” Rose said cheerfully, cuddling up to her wife. “Anyway, if they don't I'll come find you and make them apologise. Because no matter what you're the politest lady I've ever met.” She peppered Pearl's face with kisses, mouth splitting into a grin. “You're also the most adorable. Burps and all.”

“That's embarrassing,” Pearl complained.

“Maybe, but it's true,” Rose insisted, smooching her on the nose.

 


	16. It Was Garnet Who Jammed The Printer And Left It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait!”  
> Garnet stood abruptly. All eyes swung towards her. She took a deep breath.  
> “It was me who accidentally jammed the printer and left it yesterday, Pink. I take full responsibility.”  
> Pink stared. The silence was excruciating.
> 
> (Bismuth opens her big mouth, Pink flips out, and Pearl is so fucking fired.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you thought I was gonna leave this fic to bite the dust huh?? Well... it took me a while to get this chapter just right. Pink is one of those people who starts off being hopelessly uneducated and then is a lot more tolerant once she takes a moment to step back and understand a situation, but I had to rewrite her reaction a few times because she kept coming off as /too/ homophobic and I really don't want to write about real life homophobia like every other author does when I could be writing about people being accepting and just moving on with their lives idk. Maybe I'm not realist enough, I just want life to be an LGBT+ utopia.  
> But anyway that and writers block is my shitty excuse for not having a new chapter up in over a month, considering before then I was updating every other day. Plus I got distracted by a bunch of gem egg hell fics and a new Hogwarts AU so what can I say I'm a busy gal.

“Do my eyes deceive me or is our darling Pearl in the office today?” Amethyst sang, waltzing in with a coffee and donut. Rose, for once not in an early morning meeting, steered her away from the office, over to the kitchen area instead.

“Yes, she's feeling a little better today so she showed up to work, but you can't take that coffee in there. If she so much as picks up the scent she'll be gagging. Pink's already suspicious as it is, I don't want anything else setting Pearl off.”

“Why don't you just tell Pink already?” Amethyst scowled, taking a long slurp of coffee. “It'd be easier just to get it off your chest, you know? If you don't give her an explanation she'll just end up disciplining Pearl for her attendance.”

“You think I don't know that?” groaned Rose, hanging her head. “I want to tell Pink already, I really do, but Pearl is convinced she'll flip.”

“I still don't know how she hasn't figured it out yet, you haven't exactly been subtle asking around the offices for parenting tips.”

“I figured she'd bring it up on her own, but I guess since we're both women she hasn't considered pregnancy to be on the table. Pink is still a bit behind the times.” Rose planted her hands on her hips. “Anyway, please don't go in there until you've finished your coffee? I don't want to have to send Pearl home again, she's miserable as it is.”

Amethyst rolled her eyes, but obliged, sitting down with her papers outside in the kitchen area. Bismuth, the fluffy-haired senior editor who spent most of her days on business scouting authors from Keystone, was actually in the main building for once, so after a tight hug they began catching up excitedly and Rose headed into the office.

“What were you talking about with Amethyst?” Pearl asked distractedly as she booted up her laptop. Rose sat down opposite, reaching to pull her files out of her bag.

“She had coffee so I told her not to bring it in.”

Pearl blushed.

“Oh. Thank you.”

“She wasn't very happy about it though. I really think we should tell Pink soon, Pearl.”

“I don't know...” Pearl seemed suddenly interested in the zip on her laptop bag. “I still think it's a bit too soon. I'm still okay to work, you know? I don't want her trying to shove me out the door the moment I tell her.”

“I'm sure we can work something out,” Rose pointed out. “Editing can be done from home, and then there's part time work...”

“You're one of our top editors, I think she'll come to an understanding,” Garnet piped up from beside Rose. “More than anything she's probably just concerned that one of her main editors has been taking so much time off. She'll be a lot more understanding if you come clean.”

“This isn't your concern, Garnet,” snapped Pearl. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. It stuck up at odd angles, making her look unkempt. “I'm sorry, I just... I don't feel ready to tell her yet.”

“I know that you're nervous,” Rose said gently. “But it's stressing you out, and that can't be good. Doctor Mahaeswaran won't be happy with us.”

“I know,” groaned Pearl, resting her head on her desk. “I'm sorry. I just don't want Pink to fire me.”

“Speak of the devil,” Garnet muttered as Pink waltzed into the office, clad in a black skirt-suit and pale pink blouse.

“Good morning, everybody!” Her gaze fell on Pearl. “Oh, Pearl. How nice of you to join us today. I hope it isn't inconveniencing you at all.”

“N-Not at all,” Pearl stammered, face reddening.

“I want a word in my office. You too, Rose.”

“Wait!”

Garnet stood abruptly. All eyes swung towards her. She took a deep breath.

“It was me who accidentally jammed the printer and left it yesterday, Pink. I take full responsibility.”

Pink stared. The silence was excruciating.

“...That isn't what this is about, Garnet. But thank you for owning up...?” She frowned. “I'm not impressed, Garnet, but the technicians sorted it out, so consider it forgotten. Now that's out the way, follow me, you tw-”

“PEEEEEEAAAAAARL!!”

If Bismuth could be any louder the windows would have cracked. She was rushing towards the door, face flushed and smiley, while Amethyst seemed to be dragging behind her desperately.

“Pearlpearlpearlpearlpearl- ROSE! ROSE! You two didn't tell me you were having a baby, oh my god!” Bismuth burst through the office door and froze in her tracks when she spotted Pink.

“Wait, what?”

Pink's gaze swivelled between Garnet, who appeared unaffected by the unfolding events, to Bismuth, regret flooding her features, and finally Rose and Pearl, who were glancing between one another with guilty expressions.

“Hang on – I mean – wait a minute, you're – you're...?”

Pearl swallowed thickly.

“Yes,” she said in a small voice. “I'm pregnant, Pink.”

“B-But you – you're both...?! You're both women, so how-”

At any other time Pink's spluttering would have been amusing, but now it was just terrifying. Pearl was beginning to tremble, clutching her stomach with a fearful expression.

“There are a lot of options for LGBT couples now, Pink,” Rose said gently, though even she couldn't disguise the slight tremor in her voice. “We wanted a baby, so we followed the necessary procedures. We were trying to find the right time to tell you.”

“I need a minute. Oh my god. If lesbians can have babies what'll be next? Are people going to start giving birth to dogs?!”

“Oh wow, Pink, that's a little uncalled for,” Bismuth interrupted. “Listen, I know you're just in shock right now, but Rose and Pearl deserve your respect.”

_Also Rose is bisexual,_ Bismuth wanted to add, but figured now was not the right time to be correcting Pink further.

“What a mess.” Garnet sighed, shaking her head. “Bismuth, why don't you sit Pink down and make her some coffee? Amethyst, run down to The Big Donut and pick up a glazed one for her, and Rose and Pearl, stay here and wait for Pink to calm down. I don't think there's anything good that can come out of this situation if Pink's still in shock.”

“I'm the chief editor, how was I the last to know about this?” protested Pink as Bismuth started to lead her out. “I'm the godding chief, this is the stuff I'm supposed to know about...!”

The door slammed shut, and Garnet exhaled.

“Well, I'm not going to say I told you so, before you advise against it,” she said simply. Rose sighed.

“What a disaster. I guess Pearl was right to be apprehensive, I never thought Pink could blow up like that.”

“I don't feel good,” murmured Pearl, and she sat down in the nearest chair to her, face grey. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably and Rose quickly stroked the top of her head. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...”

“You poor thing. Do you need me to get you some ice?”

“I need the bin,” she uttered, and Garnet picked up the bag-lined wastepaper bin by the doorway and handed it to Rose quickly, who in turn held it in Pearl's lap. She heaved into it, though nothing came up. She figured the nerves were making her stomach spasm, as opposed to the usual morning sickness, but she still shuddered and retched a few times before she calmed down. She could feel Rose smoothing a hand across her back, and put the bin down after a few minutes.

“I'm fired, aren't I?” she muttered. “I'm so fucking fired.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we don't officially have a Bismuth character introduced in the show yet but she is floating around in Lion's mane which must mean she was important to Rose (either that or she was a test subject for Rose's healing tears vs corruption, either is fascinating to me). Therefore, since the Crystal Gems make up the editorial department I felt like I should include her there. She's one of those people who never actually stay in the office though, always moving about, so she probably won't appear as frequently.  
> Also can we talk about Garnet trying to buy them some time even though Pearl snapped at her before, god bless u G  
> This is gonna be a two parter, and Pink's slightly calmer reaction comes next. Sorry for the wait!


	17. Fury Of The Pink Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We're terribly sorry, Pink. We didn't mean for it to get out of hand.”  
> “So I gathered.” She exhaled through her nose, looking incredibly tired. “So, now you have to turn over any ultrasound pictures, any candy and any other bribes that aren't money so I don't get fired. Turn them over immediately.”
> 
> (The expectant mothers and Pink have a negotiation. Maybe they won't get fired after all.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm this one might be a bit boring but eh, it had to be written so we can finally move on. Next chapter we get another ultrasound and probably some other cute stuff but I haven't written it up yet so /shrugs  
> I just really want to get some rosepearl stuff written up for the pearlrose week happening on tumblr

“So you've known about this the whole time – no, you planned it – and you didn't think to tell me about it?”

Rose and Pearl stared at their hands, feeling small. A frazzled Pink was the norm, but a furious Pink... was something of a rarity, even after the calming down complimented with coffee and a donut of her choice. They'd never personally been on the other end of her wrath before, and truthfully it was pretty terrifying.

“W-Well, yes... it was planned, that's true, but we didn't tell you because we weren't sure it would happen right away. We didn't want to cause any fuss,” Rose explained. “But then Pearl really did fall pregnant, and we wanted to tell you, but we were trying to find a good time. We didn't want to make a huge deal out of it.”

“So why didn't you just pick a good time instead of waiting until somebody else told me?” Pink scowled.

Rose and Pearl exchanged nervous glances.

“I-I just wanted to prove that I could still do my job even if I was pregnant,” Pearl said meekly. “I'm sorry for keeping it from you. I was just afraid that I'd be fired, or I'd have to take a leave from work. I wanted to keep going.”

“But your attendance has been terrible these past few weeks, Pearl. This isn't like you.”

“Morning sickness isn't easy to deal with,” Pearl said softly. She fiddled with her hands as she spoke. “And it wasn't just the vomiting. I had fatigue like I've never experienced before. Some days I couldn't even get out of bed. I kept submitting paperwork despite this, though. I kept up to date in my work, even if I wasn't able to leave home.”

“That's true,” Pink muttered, folding and unfolding her arms periodically. “Still, I don't appreciate that you felt you had to hide it from me. As the chief editor you're supposed to come to me when you have difficulties. Keeping secrets from me doesn't help anybody, understand?”

“We understand,” Rose said quickly. “We're terribly sorry, Pink. We didn't mean for it to get out of hand.”

“So I gathered.” She exhaled through her nose, looking incredibly tired. “So, now you have to turn over any ultrasound pictures, any candy and any other bribes that aren't money so I don't get fired. Turn them over immediately.”

Rose and Pearl exchanged slightly relieved glances. It was a strange request, but far more akin to Pink's signature quirks than the stony-faced anger they'd seen when they'd first been ushered into her office. It made sense, since Pink was prone to sudden mood changes, but they hadn't expected her to come around so easily after pulling a pretty surreal tantrum after hearing the news. More than anything, it appeared she'd been miffed that she was the last in the office to know.

“Oh, okay...?” Rose reached into her purse, quickly finding an ever so slightly creased copy of the ultrasound and handing it over, while Pearl took out a half-eaten packet of mentos and placed them on Pink's desk.

“Oh, wow. I can't see squat.”

“That was the precautionary scan. The baby was only as big as a sesame seed there. We have another scan next week, a-and it'll look like an actual baby by then,” Rose explained hurriedly.

“An actual baby,” sighed Pink. She closed her eyes. “Okay, then. Okay. I will talk to the boss, see what he says. Get back to work, you two.”

“I-I'm not fired?” squeaked Pearl.

“If I fired you for being pregnant we'd probably go to court over it,” pointed out Pink. She sighed. “From now on, call when you're too ill to come in and I'll fax your work over. And we're going to have to discuss the whole maternity leave situation.”

“Of course,” Rose said quickly. She took Pearl's hand and started to lead her out. “Thank you, Pink.”

“Tell the others not to disturb me.”

“Got it.”

The moment the door swung shut behind them, Rose sank to her knees.

“Oh, god. For a moment I thought we were actually gonna get fired.”  
  


“Me too. Shit...”

Pearl joined her and they sat for a few moments in the middle of the carpet, taking a few moments to wind down. The other editors were watching them expectantly.

“So I take it you didn't get fired,” Garnet stated, and they both shook their heads breathlessly. Bismuth, who had been held back by Amethyst the entire time, rushed forward.

“Oh, Pearl, Rose, I'm so sorry for running my mouth! I'm terrible,” she cried, looking thoroughly ashamed. “I was just so happy for you, it's so exciting, I didn't realise Pink didn't know, and-”

“It's okay, Bismuth. Really, it's okay. Cool your jets.” Rose grinned at her and slowly rose to her feet, holding out her hand to help Pearl up too. “Pink isn't going to fire us. She was just a bit pissed off, that's all.”

“Though I'd appreciate it if you didn't out my pregnancy to the entire publishing company,” Pearl deadpanned, and Bismuth laughed nervously.

“I won't, I won't. I promise. Sorry, I just got caught up in my congratulations for you two.”

“I'm a little surprised you're here, actually. I mean, what are you doing here anyway? Don't you normally, um, work outside of the building?”

“Yeah, but I came back because I'm delivering a presentation this afternoon. I have a bunch of authors willing to work with us, though, so you'll all have your work cut out for you!”

As they continued to catch up, Pearl glanced over. Through the glass panes of Pink's office, she spotted the woman typing an email, looking pretty frazzled. As she glanced up from her laptop she met Pearl's gaze, and rolled her eyes fondly before ushering the group away from the door.

“Come on, everybody,” she said with a clap of her hands. “Let's get back to work.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHRUGS, i don't know how average people would react in this situation because i've never been pregnant, i don't work in a publishing company and my only knowledge of how it works is from a yaoi anime i watched a few years ago oops


	18. He Gets His Shamelessness From You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst stared at the fuzzy baby shape for a few moments before hooting with laughter.  
> “Oh my god!! Is that a baby prick?!”  
> “Amethyst, please!”
> 
> (Well, the baby's the size of a passion fruit now, so that's good news.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiiiiiiinally ugh I've been attempting to write this chapter for weeks and it wasn't even that interesting  
> Also it's nearly 10:30pm my time and I have an essay due in tomorrow and I have written 100 words so far so you can bet I won't be getting any sleep tonight

“Quartz-Bisera, Pearl?” the receptionist called, and Rose stood first, offering her hand out for Pearl to take. Pearl stood, wincing slightly as she had been asked to substitute her morning bathroom break with chugging a whole bottle of water to further push out her stomach. At this point she could already make out the beginning of her bump, and really didn't see why Doctor Mahaeswaran needed her to take extra precautions, but decided the sooner it was over with, the sooner she could actually find a bathroom.

“You ready?” Rose asked with a smile.

“Ready to wet myself, that's for sure,” muttered Pearl, squeezing Rose's hand. The receptionist's curious stare followed them as they walked past and into Doctor Mahaeswaran's office, and Pearl felt tempted to tell the lady to take a picture so it'd last longer, but was far more determined to get this ultrasound over and done with already so she could get to a bathroom already.

“Welcome back, you two,” Doctor Mahaeswaran greeted as they held out hands for her to shake. “How are you doing today, Pearl?”

“I'm doing well. I'm beating morning sickness, finally.”

“It's true, she's starting to eat normally again and she's gone back to work now, too,” Rose added, putting an arm around Pearl proudly. Doctor Mahaeswaran smiled.

“That's good. You should be approximately twelve weeks now, so nearing the end of your first trimester. At this point the morning sickness usually clears up, so it's good to see you're doing well. You'll have more energy once you hit the second trimester too, so make the most of it while you can and be sure to find some form of exercise to keep you in shape. Most will recommend swimming, since the shift in gravity means there is no strain on your back from your bump, but even taking a twenty minute walk every day can work, depending on how energetic or tired you are.” She clicked her tongue. “Right, let's sit you down on the ultrasound bed, I imagine you'll want to get that part done first, hmm?”

Pearl nodded gratefully and sat down, pulling up her shirt and lowering her pants as she had been instructed to do last time.

“I still can't believe how fast you've started showing,” whispered Rose with a gleeful smile, as Doctor Mahaeswaran entered something on her computer and grabbed the ultrasound gel. She put a hand over Pearl's small bump, her eyes twinkling.

“Well, I _am_ naturally thin so I kind of expected this,” Pearl replied, face pink at the attention. Her hand lifted to rest atop of Rose's, and the two shared shy smiles.

“I'm going to need some room to put the gel on,” Doctor Mahaeswaran interrupted in a joking voice, and they moved their hands away quickly. After a few moments of spreading the gel, Doctor Mahaeswaran started to move the transducer wand around, and surely enough, the monitor began to pick up a few shapes.

“Hang on a moment...” She searched for a particular angle, and then held the transducer in place, watching the screen. “Well, there it is. There's your baby. Bigger than a sesame seed this time.”

“Certainly is,” grinned Rose, reaching to squeeze Pearl's hand. “Look, honey. Our baby.”

Well, Pearl could certainly make out an alien baby shape in the grainy pale cavern that was supposedly meant to be her uterus. It's head looked a little too large for it's body, and it was squirming around erratically, although that might have just been due to Doctor Mahaeswaran's hand trembling as she tried to hold it in place while stretching over to take a screenshot.

“The baby's approximately the size of a passion fruit at this point,” she continued, capturing the circumference of its head. After moving the transducer wand back over to scope an overall view of the baby, she peered closer.

“Oh, my.”

“Is something wrong?” Pearl asked immediately, gripping Rose's hand anxiously.

“No, not at all.” Doctor Mahaeswaran cleared her throat. “If you would like to know the sex of the baby this early on, I can give an almost definite answer.”

“Already?” Rose glanced over at Pearl. “Do you want to know, Pearl?”

Pearl hesitated, before nodding. “Yes, I do.”

Doctor Mahaeswaran smiled and moved the transducer a little. “Congratulations, mommies. You're expecting a boy. Most of the time it's too early to tell or their legs are in the way, but your child is giving us a full view of his genitalia.”

“Our little baby is shameless,” gushed Rose. “He gets that from me.”

Pearl cracked a smile, though winced as the transducer moved a little too close to her aching bladder. “Sure does.”

“It's still an educated guess, of course. We won't truly know until later on in the pregnancy, but from the looks of things, you're having a boy who is apparently very proud of himself.”

After grabbing a few screenshots of the baby's body parts and cleaning up Pearl's stomach, Doctor Mahaeswaran fished around in her desk.

“Now, you're showing a little earlier than I expected. Most first time mothers don't show as early as you are, but that could be down to how small your frame is in comparison. Your baby is only slightly bigger than average, though, so I'm a little baffled. Still, it's not a health risk right now so I wouldn't worry about it. In the meantime, let me tell you a little more about the second trimester...”

 

…

 

Rose stood with her back against the wall, holding the picture up close and beaming as their little baby boy seemed to beam back. She couldn't wait to meet him.

“Ahh, that's so much better,” Pearl sighed in relief as she exited the ladies toilets, one hand to her belly. “You have no idea how badly I needed to go that entire appointment.”

“You could have nipped in once the ultrasound was over, you know,” Rose pointed out, but she held out her hand for Pearl to hold. “Doctor Mahaeswaran wouldn't have minded.”

“But I was just so eager to learn everything I could. Somehow it just feels so much more real now.” Pearl spared a glance down at her slightly bulging tummy and rubbed her free hand across it slowly. “I can't believe we're having a boy.”

“I can't believe we found out so soon,” Rose agreed, her glowing grin infectious. “All the online forums said it'd be like, week twenty before we found out. Guess we should take our hats off to our little shameless genius for giving us a show.”

“That's definitely something he picked up from you. I can't imagine anybody else's baby being so cheeky.”

“ROSE! PEARL!”

They jumped at the noise and turned to see Amethyst bounding towards them, holding what looked like a slice of pizza in one hand and a manuscript in the other.

“Amethyst,” greeted Rose, as Amethyst barrelled straight into her arm while Pearl took a step safely out of the way. “What are you doing here? You don't usually come to this part of town.”

“One of my new authors wanted to meet me at Fish Stew Pizza in the flesh to deliver his manuscript, so. Anyway, after that I was on my way to the art shop nearby, gotta pick up some paints for Vidalia, and then I saw you guys. What are _you_ doing here?”

“Ultrasound,” beamed Rose, and she thrust the picture into Amethyst's face. She stared at the fuzzy baby shape for a few moments before hooting with laughter.

“Oh my _god_!! Is that a baby prick?!”

“Amethyst, please!” admonished Pearl, glancing around at the few faces nearby passing them weird looks. Meanwhile, Rose was also struggling not to laugh.

“It absolutely _is_ a baby prick.”

“Well damn, you have a little showboater cookin' in there, Pearl. Shit.”

“I know,” agreed Pearl with a sigh, though she was smiling ruefully. “I wonder where he got that from.”

“Rose,” Amethyst said immediately. “Definitely Rose.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Steven's now the size of a passion fruit, everybody


	19. It's Too Early For Maternity Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My Pearl, maybe we should go shopping for some maternity clothes soon. You can get really cute stuff online, you know.”  
> “I don't want new maternity clothes, I want my old dress size back,” snapped Pearl. “And I want to fit into my old clothes again! And I want to be able to button up a damn shirt over my stomach!”
> 
> (Let's just say, Pearl's a wee bit frustrated.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter time!!!  
> So this was just a quick introductory chapter to a chapter I have been really excited for... a dinner party hosted by Ruby and Sapphire! The first time the whole gang get together on screen. Are you excited? I am.  
> But like I said, this chapter... is not about that at all, just the lead up. Sorry.

“Damn it!”

Pearl sighed and mopped her brow tiredly. She'd been struggling to fit into these pants for several minutes now, and they just didn't seem to want to button up. She was barely into the second trimester, surely she didn't need to buy those gaudy elasticated maternity pants this soon? She knew that there was no reason to be hiding behind normal, un-pregnant clothes now that it was pretty much public, but it was still a little embarrassing, especially since they were supposed to be leaving for Ruby and Sapphire's in ten minutes and not even her looser pants had been able to accommodate her new bump. She'd already attempted several shirts, too.

“Are you okay in there, sweetie?” Rose called from the bathroom, pursing lips that had been freshly applied with a deep pink shade.

“Yes, I'm fine,” Pearl sulked, kicking off the third pair of pants she'd tried so far. She sat on the edge of the bed in her bra and panties and buried her head in her hands, muttering obscenities to herself. Rose swayed out of the doorway in her dress shirt and skirt and sighed fondly as she laid sight of Pearl despairing.

“Honey, what's the matter?”

“They won't fit,” mumbled Pearl. “Fuck!”

She kicked the screwed up pair of pants on the floor in frustration. Rose picked them up and folded them, knowing Pearl would later regret the extra ironing, and put her arms around Pearl.

“My Pearl, maybe we should go shopping for some maternity clothes soon. You can get really cute stuff online, you know.”

“I don't want new maternity clothes, I want my old dress size back,” snapped Pearl. “And I want to fit into my old clothes again! And I want to be able to button up a damn shirt over my stomach!”

“Oh, Pearl,” sighed Rose, pressing a kiss into her hair. “Hon, going up a few sizes is kind of on the table with being pregnant, so there's not much you can do about it. Do you want to borrow some of my things?”

“I'm too short for your clothes,” scowled Pearl, screwing up her fists as angry tears filled her eyes. _Fuck, don't you dare cry!_ “And I'm too _wide_ for mine!”

She looked away from Rose, knowing if she looked into those big understanding eyes one more time she'd end up bawling.

“Just go without me, tell them I'm throwing up or something.”

“Come on, Pearl,” Rose murmured, gently slipping her arms around her and enveloping her in a soft hug that made Pearl's eyes sting with the urge to burst into tears. “I'm sure we can find something for you. You sit tight, I'll look for something.”

Pearl sulked on the bed as Rose pressed another kiss to her forehead and stood up, sifting through her side of the closet. After a few minutes of rummaging she pulled out a simple black shirt that draped loosely down in a fabric that stretched and wrinkled around the chest. It had a few sequins around the neckline (thankfully a high collar; though Pearl's breasts may have started to feel a little heavier than usual this past week, she wouldn't have been able to compete against one of Rose's v-necks) but was overall a very simple design. The slightly looser sleeves could be hidden beneath one of Pearl's pale cardigans, and Rose was triumphant that this would work.

“Come here, sweetie, lets get this on you.”

Pearl stood obediently and lifted her arms for Rose to roll it past her head and shoulders and tug it over her bump. It fell midway to her knees, but the loose material made it look... surprisingly dress-like.

“If you just pull some tights on underneath and put a cardi on, I'd say that makes for a pretty convincing evening gown,” Rose grinned, spinning Pearl around to look in their closet mirror. Pearl stared at herself for a few moments, and then turned and shimmied on a pair of tights without any comment. She shrugged on a white cardigan hanging up and tucked her feet into a pair of dark flats (she didn't like to worry Rose, but her feet had started to swell up at random intervals these past couple of days, so it felt safer to stick to shoes without heels).

“How do I look?” she asked finally, turning to Rose and spreading her arms out. Rose grinned and reached over for a pearl necklace sitting on the vanity table (hey, it may have been fake and a little gaudy but it was still one of Pearl's favourite valentines day presents from Rose over the years), sliding it over her head and tucking it securely beneath the collar of her shirt-dress.

“You look beautiful. You always look beautiful, Pearl.” Rose pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her into another hug. “I know you doubt that sometimes, and I know especially now you're showing you're more self-conscious. But I promise, I really do promise, you're absolutely gorgeous to me.”

Pearl cuddled a little closer.

“That was very poetic, Rose.” Pearl spoke into her shirt, slightly muffled. “But I do believe I was talking about how I look _in this particular outfit_.”

Rose giggled.

“Jerk. You look beautiful in this outfit too. It really does suit you, actually. You should try wearing my clothes more often.”

“Please try and remember that if I wasn't pregnant this shirt would probably be around my ankles.”

“You're not _that_ much shorter than me, you know.”

Rose pulled away and gazed at Pearl – and then burst out laughing.

Pearl's brow furrowed in confusion. “Rose?”

“L-Lipstick stain,” gasped Rose, attempting to stop laughing to save her mascara from running. “Oh, geez. You have a, a little pink pair of lips right in the middle of your forehead.”

Pearl craned her neck to glance at her reflection and her face split into the first real smile she'd shown that night.

“At least they'll know you still find me attractive in my fragile condition?” she offered with a grin.

Rose snorted again and licked her thumb before rapidly scrubbing at the mark.

“You don't need to be branded with 'total diva' shade for them to know I still think you're the cutest lady alive.”

They left the apartment hand in hand and Rose called for a cab.

“I'm sorry if you think I hate being pregnant,” Pearl murmured as they stood outside in the chilly evening air. She was still holding Rose's hand. “I don't, I promise. I just get so frustrated sometimes.”

“Honey, moodswings and irrational anger are the oldest pregnancy stereotypes in the book, just check any sitcom.” Rose squeezed her hand comfortingly. “I know you don't hate it. You're allowed to be cranky every once in a while, you know.”

“Still.” Pearl exhaled. “Maybe I do need to start looking for maternity clothes. I just figured since I was on the small side, maybe I wouldn't have to quite so soon.”

“We can look together. We'll find you some really cute stuff, I promise. It has to exist somewhere, after all!”

“Right.” Pearl shivered. “So, how much do you want to bet Ruby and Sapphire are going to throw us a mini baby shower tonight?”

“Oh, I don't doubt that for a second.”

Rose glanced at the advancing light from up the road and held her hand out. “Hey, taxi!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THESE DORKS AM I RIGHT


	20. Dinner Dates I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is something the matter, Garnet?” she asked.  
> “No. Nothing.”  
> Pearl chewed her lip.  
> “...Is it about Amethyst?”  
> “No.”  
> Judging by Garnet's blunt tone, she'd hit the nail on the head.
> 
> (Dinner party small talk, with a little bit of romantic tension thrown in there.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooooooo dinner party chapter  
> oooooooooooooooooo romantic tension  
> sorry for not updating in forever i hit a writers block but like many of my other fanfics recently it has finally crawled out from the dust

The journey to Ruby and Sapphire's was about twenty minutes by car, on the other side of Ocean Town, and they felt lucky to have arrived their without incident (the whole reason their car was out for the moment was down to the fact that on their last visit somebody had smashed in their window to steal $20 Rose had mistakenly left out on the dashboard). Garnet was already waiting for them outside her mothers' house, arms folded.

“You made it,” she greeted.

“Wardrobe malfunction, that's all,” Rose said with a grin, before turning to pay the driver. Pearl climbed out the car and stood by Rose's side, shivering slightly. For some reason, Ocean Town felt a whole lot colder than Beach City.

“You're looking well,” Garnet said with a nod, and Pearl nodded with a smile.

“That's one way to put it.”

“Is that them?” Ruby's voice rang out, and she pushed past Garnet and pulled Rose and Pearl into a bone-crushing hug. “Well hi there, strangers! It's been a while!”

“Great to see you too, Ruby,” laughed Rose with a wince. Ruby glanced around.

“Hey, where's your car? Still not fixed?”

“We took a cab.”

“Mom, you're crushing them,” Garnet pointed out, and Ruby quickly released them.

“Oops. Sorry, sorry. Come on, lets get you inside. It's cold out here.”

They stepped through the doorway, and instantly were met with a combination of effortless cleanliness and hazardous mess. Pearl still found it incredible that it could appear both at the same time, but there was nothing quite like Ruby and Sapphire's house. Three times on the way to the kitchen she had almost tripped over pairs of boots and one of Ruby's old boxing gloves.

“Mom, you really need to stop cluttering up the hallway with your stuff,” Garnet said, rolling her eyes behind her glasses. “When was the last time you even boxed?”

“Well, I just saw them the other day, in the attic, and I thought-”

“Welcome, Rose, Pearl,” greeted Sapphire with a large smile. Amethyst was sat on the island while Sapphire was making tea. “Wow, oh my gosh, Pearl, you're showing!”

Pearl blushed and put a hand to the side of her stomach. “Yes...”

“Can I get you anything? Herbal tea, water, hot chocolate...?”

“So Sapphire offers you just about every beverage in the house but she won't even make me some coffee,” Amethyst groaned. “Clearly there is favouritism going on here, people.”

“That's because you're right next to the coffee maker, Amethyst.”

Instinctively Pearl moved away from the coffee maker, hoping she wasn't going to have another episode tonight. She hadn't had morning sickness in three weeks now (thank god) but then again, she hadn't smelt coffee in three weeks either, so who knew what would happen? The last thing she wanted was to throw up in Ruby and Sapphire's bathroom.

“Well, I'm too lazy to make it anyway,” Amethyst grumbled. “You got beer?”

“Sure. I'll have to get it from the cellar though.” Ruby grabbed the keys off a nearby hook and unlocked the cellar door, and Amethyst hopped off the island eagerly. As the two faded into the dark stairway, Sapphire smiled pleasantly at Rose and Pearl.

“So I followed the list you gave me, Rose. Tonight we're having Ruby's heart-winning butternut and bacon fusilli, with pancetta cooked through perfectly so as to avoid listeriosis and enough spinach to give both of you your ideal folate intake for the day!” She turned back to the pot and investigated, before turning back to them with a warm smile. “When I was expecting Garnet, Ruby learned a number of popular recipes at the time and did a lot of experimenting on her own so that myself and Garnet were as healthy as possible before her birth. I never really explained the health benefits of this dish in relation to pregnancy to the two of you before, but it really is good if the meat is cooked properly. Which, of course, Ruby's is. I can hardly imagine her serving something _undercooked._ Now, burned to the point of charcoal is another story...”

“See here, we got this stuff from our vacation in Spain last year. I don't usually trust foreign alcohol but this stuff is great.” Ruby and Amethyst emerged from the cellar with a six pack of beer and equally wide grins. “Oh, I see you're explaining my magical culinary skills, Sapph? I'll give Rose and Pearl my recipes after we've eaten. You'll be eating like queens!”

“Enough bragging, it's nearly done. Will you set the table while I dish up, Ruby?” Sapphire planted a kiss to her wife's cheek and shooed her into the dining room. “And if our wonderful guests would take their seats?”

They didn't need to be asked twice. Rose and Pearl took their usual seats next to each other, Ruby and Sapphire's seats facing opposite while Garnet and Amethyst occupied the table heads. Ruby placed the silverware down and returned to the kitchen, carrying dishes of her pride and joy on a tray while Sapphire followed suit. Once wine, beer and orange juice for Pearl had been poured, Ruby and Sapphire took their seats and the conversation began as they began to tuck in.

“So Amethyst, how is Vidalia? You mentioned you were still seeing her?” Sapphire began with a smile that Amethyst knew all too well – the signature 'one day you and Garnet will be in love and I know it' face. Amethyst snickered.

“Yes, Sapphire, I am still seeing my _girlfriend,_ Vidalia. And yes, she is doing swell. I'm taking her and her son out to The Crab Shack next week.”

“The Crab Shack? I'm surprised. That's not usually your scene,” Ruby commented tactlessly.

“Mom, please,” Garnet interrupted, sending her a warning look.

“No, no, I get it. I'm not the classiest of girls. Most of the time we don't even go on dates, we just skip straight to sex.” Amethyst took a gulp of her beer. “But this is an important occasion. Me and Vi are finally gonna tell her son that we're a couple now. I mean, I would have been happy leaving him in the dark, but Vidalia is all about honesty with her kid. She's been wanting to tell him for the longest time so she can raise him with some tolerance, I guess. Not that I think he'll have a problem with it, he's one of the chillest kids I've ever met.”  
“Amethyst, you two are actually getting serious now?” Rose asked with a grin. “I'm impressed! You have my blessing.”

“Not that I need it,” Amethyst retorted, though she was smiling. “Thanks, Rose. I take it I have everyone else's?”

Rose raised a glass. “To Amethyst's happiness?” she ventured. One by one, every glass rose.

“To Amethyst's happiness,” they chorused, clinking glasses.

“And still no girlfriend for you, Garnet?” Sapphire asked conspiratorially once they had taken a celebratory sip. “Your mom and I are hoping for grandchildren in the next ten years, you know.”

“Mother,” groaned Garnet, “can we not go one dinner party without you asking about my love life? I'm already in a relationship.”

“Really?! With who?” Clearly the mothers were not expecting that kind of answer.

Garnet beamed and twirled some pasta around her fork.

“Me,” she declared simply. Amethyst snorted, and Sapphire huffed a little in exasperation.

“Really, Garnet. I was being serious.”

“So am I.”

“Ahem!! So guys, give us the dirt on how things are going on the baby front,” Ruby diverted the conversation, seeing the tension rise considerably between Sapphire and Garnet. “I heard rumours about a baby prick. Care to elaborate?”

“Can people _please_ stop using that word when talking about our baby's genitals?” Pearl complained. “It's vulgar. Yes, it's pretty much confirmed that our baby is a boy.”

“Well, that's huge!” Ruby declared with a grin. “Congratulations, mommies! Me and Sapphire only found out Garnet's sex when she was in our arms, but we both knew she was a girl, didn't we, Sapph?”

“Yes, we had an inkling.” Sapphire beamed. “Did _you_ have a feeling before you found out properly?”

“Truthfully, no,” Pearl admitted with a slight frown. “I kind of thought maybe we were having a girl. I'm not too fussed either way, but I was a little taken aback. I had a very strong feeling.”  
“You never told me that,” Rose cut in. “I thought you said it didn't matter?”

“Well, it doesn't,” Pearl said quickly, not wanting to start anything. “I'm happy we're having a boy, Rose, I really am. I just had a feeling it would be a girl, that's all.”

“You know, my mother said the exact same thing,” Ruby said solemnly. She then cracked a grin. “And look how wonderful I turned out! Sometimes dreams really do come true!”

“They sure do,” agreed Sapphire, pressing a kiss to Ruby's cheek. Ruby grinned and returned the favour to Sapphire.

“Mothers, maybe not at the table?” Garnet intervened, clearing her throat. “You haven't even finished eating.”

“Such a prude!” chortled Ruby, returning to her food nonetheless. “Anyway, things often work out in different ways you expect. The important thing is to love your child no matter what.”

“Well, of course we do!” Rose said immediately, flashing a bright smile. “Right, Pearl?”

“Yes, of course. I never said we didn't?”

Rose did most of the talking after that, leaving Pearl to finish her food in peace, and she stood up to help Garnet load the plates into the sink. As she followed her into the kitchen, she noticed Garnet was being... well, less talkative than usual.

“Is something the matter, Garnet?” she asked.

“No. Nothing.”

Pearl chewed her lip.

“...Is it about Amethyst?”

“No.”

Judging by Garnet's blunt tone, she'd hit the nail on the head.

“You aren't happy for her?”

“I am. Why wouldn't I be? She's my friend.”

Real convincing.

“Ruby and Sapphire have really been pushing it, huh.”

Garnet gave a dry laugh. “You could say that. They know I'm stubborn to a fault. They were just trying to help me, I guess.”

Pearl put a gentle hand to her shoulder. “So you do have feelings for her,” she said softly.

Garnet heaved a sigh.

“It doesn't matter. Amethyst and Vidalia have always been together, I know that. I can't wreck a good thing.”

“But-”

“Pearl.” Her tone shut Pearl up abruptly. “I'm not telling her anything. And you better not tell her either. Okay?”

Pearl hesitated, then nodded. “I promise. But Garnet-”

“I've already decided I'm done with it,” Garnet said resolutely. “So don't worry about it.”

The din of the party continued on without them, and Pearl could hear the familiar guttural laughter of Amethyst as Ruby squawked out something along the lines of, “That's no story for the dinner table!!”

Pearl hummed uncertainly.

“You know, if it doesn't work out...”

“I'm her friend, Pearl.” Garnet sighed and turned to go back to the dinner party. “I guess that's probably all we'll ever be. I can adjust.”

“That's what you're going to do anyway, right? Without even giving Amethyst the choice of knowing.”

Garnet returned to the table without another word.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it finally happened guys  
> the gamethyst finally started happening


End file.
